Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity War
by Number01BlazblueFan
Summary: After the events of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite, the world was now at peace. But when Thanos enacted his old plan of wiping out half of the universe, it's up to the Heroes Of Marvel and Capcom to stop him.
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes_

 _Hey guys! I have been planning this special Fanfic for a while. Ever since the release of Avengers: Infinity War. It inspired me to create this parody Fanfic. With not only the Marvel characters fighting Thanos, but also the Capcom characters. Anyway, let's get this started._

 _"Then we'll do that together too." – Captain America_

 _"Iron-Man doesn't have a sidekick." – Iron-Man_

 _"Star-lord, man legendary outlaw." – Star-Lord_

 _"Hulk Smash!" – Hulk_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom fighting game creators._

 ** _In an unknown place_**

"My, it's so surprising that we would be doing this again." A Woman said, it was a skeleton lady with a dark cloak, it was Lady Death.

"Well, I'm not that surprised. After all you are Death, so what's this deal you want me to fulfill?" A deep voice asked.

"Let's wipe out half the universe, you see after the convergence, the balance of life and death has been out of control again." Death answered.

"And do you promise that you will return my affection to you, and break up with that red piece of s**t?" The voice asked.

"Yes, Thanos! I will." Death answered. The one who was conversing with her was a giant purple alien with golden armor, and a soldier's helmet.

"Well, I'll gladly take the offer." Thanos said with a smile. As he and a group of aliens go out to find a certain group of six stones of infinite power.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin, and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Soidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _few days later at Xgard_**

 ** _We need help, we need help! We are under attack. We request help from allies! We have very little soldiers here. I repeat we have been caught in surprise. Please we need help! Our Enemies are the Black Order I repeat our enemies the Black Order!"_**

In the grounds are Asgardian and Maverick Hunter's dead on the ground with Heimdall who was knock down weakened. With a bald alien named Ebony Maw saying," Here me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan, you may think this is suffering... No, it is salvation universal scales tip towards balance cause of your sacrifice... Smile, for even in death you have become children of Thanos."

As Ebony was speaking Loki and Frank was frozen all the time. His legs shaking, he then looks forward to see Thanos with Thor on the ground Thanos then said, "I know what is like to lose, to feel so desperately that you're right... Yet to fail nonetheless..." He then picks up Thor and continued, "It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly... I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it... Destiny arrives all the same... And now it's here, or should I say I am."

He said it with his fist clenched revealing the Power Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet. Thor who had his head in Thanos' hands said," You talk too much."

"Now then, the Space Stone or your brother's head. I assumed you have question?" Thanos asked.

"Oh, I do, kill away."

Thanos then uses the Power Stone to start disintegrating Thor's head. Loki then shouted, "ALRIGHT! STOP!"

"You will never find the Space Stone, we hid it in someplace. Where you'll never find it!" Thor said.

"Yeah, what Thor said." Frank said while shaking. Loki meanwhile was breathing heavily he then materialize a cube with the Space Stone in it.

This caused Thanos to smile, while Frank and Thor to be surprised, with Thor saying, "You're really are the worst Brother."

"Loki, you can't be serious?" Frank said with a shaking voice.

"I assure you Brother; the Sun will shine on us again." Loki said as he walks towards Thanos who laughs in amusement.

"Your optimism is misplaced Asgardian." Thanos said.

"Oh, and one thing, I'm not Asgardian and for another. We have a Hulk, a surfer and two robots." Loki said and right on cue, Hulk, Silver Surfer, X and Zero started attacking Thanos.

"Got him! Now guys! Let's beat him up!" Zero said as he readied his laser-blade, X with his laser cannon. Hulk then proceeds to continuously punched him towards the wall.

Maw then stops Cull and said, "Let him have his fun."

Thanos then grabs Hulk's hands, and proceeds to beat him up. All the while dodging Hulk's punches, blasts from X and Surfer as well as dodging slashes from Zero. He then continued to beat and lift him up off the ground and dropped him.

"HULK!" X and the others shouted, Thanos then used the Power Stone to knock them down. Then Thor suddenly ambushed him. Only for him to be sent back by Thanos' kick and Maw's telekinesis.

Heimdall who was witnessing all of this said," All-fathers... Let the dark magic flow through me one last time." He then uses the Bifrost to transport the four into earth.

Thanos who was shocked at this then goes towards Heimdall and said, "That was a Mistake." Heimdall then looks at Thor one last time. When Thanos stabbed him.

 **"NOOO!"** Thor shouted helplessly he then continued, "You're going to die for that."

Maw then gags him who then whispers. And said," My humble personage bows before your grandeur... No other being has had the right or the Nobility to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp."

Thanos then crushes the cube and inserts the Space Stone inside the gauntlet. He smiled at this as this and said, "There are two Stones on Earth and two on the Dark kingdom. Find them my children bring them to me on time."

"Father, we'll never disappoint you." The Black Order said as they bowed.

"If I might interject." Loki said as he interjected.

"Loki... What are you doing?" Frank as he saw Loki pretending to swear allegiance to Thanos. Only to be shocked that Thanos suddenly grabs his neck and proceeds choked the life out of him.

"You will never be a God!" Loki said as he died.

"Loki... No!" Thor said with tears.

"Oh my God." Frank said as he put on a spacesuit. Thanos then drop Loki in font of Thor and said.

"No resurrections this time." He said it with a serious tone. As he activates the Power Stone to wreck the place and the Space Stone to teleport.

"Loki..." Thor said as he mourns with Frank West by his side. Frank with a downed face.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _New Metro City, Earth_**

The Bifrost then continued to go from space towards Earth. Specifically, New Metro City. Where. The Heroes have been recovering from Ultron-Sigma's attack, with Tony Stark being the one in charge with the rebuilding. The other Heroes are also there to help more specifically the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the Defenders. as well as several heroes from Capcom.

"Come on, are we going to visit him again?" A seductive voice said, this voice belongs to Morrigan Aensland a green-haired woman with a bat styled physique who was a succubus that was travelling with Demitri a vampire aristocrat that wears blue clothing. To Doctor Strange. Who was asking an audience with them. They are also accompanied by Johnny Blaze and Robbie Reyes a duo of guys who can transformed into the Ghost Rider, with Johnny being a Caucasian man with a black biker jacket and Robbie being a latino with a wearing a hoodie with a white lined square, as well as Dante a white guy with white hair and a red jacket, who was the son of Sparda.

"Come on guys, lighten up. At least that we have been dying to see each other again right." Dante said with a smile.

"By the way, how's your nephew Nero doing?" Robbie asked. Dante who was drinking a soda.

"Well... He is still spending a quiet life with her girlfriend. I'm even aware that he became a Bounty Hunter, like me."

This causes the others to share a smile, with them either happy or amused. As they walk. Dante noticed something in the sky... It was the Bifrost coming down to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"What the? Hey guys! Did you see that?" Dante asked.

"Yes, kinda looks like the Bifrost." Johnny said, he then continued, "And it looks like it's heading down towards Doc's House."

They were alarmed at this, with Demitri saying, "Come on, let's reach the Sorcerer, so that we could see what is going on."

 ** _At the same time_**

 ** _Sanctum Sanctorum_**

Doctor Strange was awaiting the arrival of the group. When he was greeted by Wong, "Master Strange are you ready for your meeting."

"Yes, Wong I hope we reserve a seat for them."

"Yes, it will be done." Wong said as he uses his magic to prepare the table and chairs. He then examines the eye of Agamotto, you see after the battle against Ultron-Sigma. He had been entrusted with the Time Stone. Which was sealed inside the eye.

"After that battle, I never would have imagined I would be entrusted with this."

Wong who had finished on the preparations, then goes to Strange and said, "Umm... Master? Did you feel something is about to happen?"

"Yeah and it's something we experience before." Strange said with a grim expression. He then heard a crash on the living room. This causes them to be caught in surprised.

"Woah... What was that!?" Strange said.

"Doctor Strange. Your question's is as good as mine." A voice said. Strange looks around and it was Demitri's group.

"Demitri Maximoff? What is going on?" Strange asked.

"Follow us to the living room. You will not believe what we saw outside." Robbie said. Strange nodded as he and Wong followed the group to the Living Room. When they reached the living Room, they saw that the Stairs have been destroyed. They then went to the hole, with the group looked on with surprise. As he saw that it was X, Bruce Banner, Zero and Silver Surfer who was looking very injured.

"Thanos is coming! Thanos is coming!" the group is saying. Which causes Strange to look in horror as he had heard these words before.

"What the? What is the meaning of this, Strange?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah, what does this all mean?" Dante asked. This causes Doctor Strange to look at them and with a serious look said.

"It means we're in very big trouble." He said with a grim tone. With Wong the only one the only one who knows about what Strange meant. That Thanos is now up to his old tricks again.

 **Marvel Vs Capcom:**

 **Infinity War**

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And that's about it, if you were wondering about what was time placement of this Fic. Well... This take place after Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. So I'll explain, as the Marvel characters are in their Comic incarnations... So, they have experience this before. I will also add the cosmic characters in here. With Adam Warlock being there. With the addition of many characters on both sides._

 _And so until next time guys!_


	2. Infinity 1

_Author's notes:_

 _Hey guys! Been a while since I first write this, guess I've been very tight on my schedule huh? Now then let's get going on writing, shall we?_

 _"We have a Hulk!" – Iron-Man_

 _"Cause right now, life is giving us a chance." – Star-Lord_

 _"Dormammu! I've come to bargain!" – Doctor Strange_

 _"Hey! Everyone! – Spider-Man_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that have appeared in this Fic. They belong to Marvel comics and Capcom respectively._

 ** _New Metro City_**

 ** _Avengers Tower_**

Currently Tony Stark is now watching some Netflix as well as celebrating the Wedding Anniversary. With Reed Richards, Pepper Potts and Phoenix Wright as well as Maya Fey and Chris Redfield.

"Wow! You sure know how to have a good home here, Mr. Stark." Phoenix said, currently he was wearing a blue hoodie with a green t-shirt underneath. He also wears dark jeans with dark shoes.

"Well, of course I do. Mister. Wright, I'm a Millionaire of course." Tony who was in jumpsuit with a pad on his chest that resembles the light of his armor's chest said with a smile. This caused the others to facepalmed.

"Uh... Tony... I think we should um get on with the party?" Pepper said with an uneasy tone. She was wearing a white lace dress. With gold heels.

"Oh right, sorry about that." He said with an uneasy laugh.

"Geez... You guys are such idiots." Reed said as he reaches for a juice, he is currently wearing a black tuxedo.

"Can you guys, please, not fight." Maya said. Currently she is wearing a pink kimono. As they continued to spend time together. They suddenly heard someone.

"Yeah, we don't have time for this!" Chris said, he is also wearing a tuxedo

"Tony Stark! It's me Doctor Strange I need you to come with me." The group turn to the direction and it was Doctor Strange with a portal on the back leading to the Sanctum. He then continued, "Oh, and congrats on the wedding anniversary by the way."

"I'm sorry Strange, are you giving away tickets or something?"

"We need your help... Because not overselling by the way the fate of the universe is at stake."

"And who's we? Doc!"

Then right on cue Bruce alongside X, Zero and Silver Surfer comes out, "Hey Tony." Bruce said as he walks towards Tony.

"Bruce?"

"Pepper, Everyone."

"Hi."

Bruce then hugs Tony who asked, "Are you okay?" he said as he said while hugging him.

"Does this mean? We have a problem?" Maya said.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the Galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

 ** _Sanctum Sanctorum_**

 ** _Living Room_**

"As we know, at the dawn of the universe. There was nothing... Then boom... Big Bang sends six elemental crystals hovering across the known universe." Wong explained to the others. As he projects a recreation of the creation of the Infinity Stones. He then continued, "This 'Infinity Stones' control an essential aspect of existence."

"Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind and Time." Strange said as he opened his necklace, which reveals the Time Stone.

"My, that was such a presentation." Morrigan said.

"Are you referring to?"

"Thanos, he is at it again Tony, he is invading planets, searching the Stones. He wipes half the population." Bruce said.

"He suddenly attacks us! The attack at Xgard... A few days ago! That's him." Bruce, Surfer and X said with a tired tone.

"Here we go again... What's our timeline?" Tony asked.

"No telling... He has the Power and Space Stones, that makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe... If he gets his hands on all six Stones, Tony..."

"It would be a repeat of what he did... When he first uses the Stones." Strange said.

"Did you just seriously say that?"

"Are you seriously leaning on the cauldron of the cosmos?" Strange said as he uses his cloak to swap Tony.

"I'm going to allow that... If Thanos takes all six, why don't we just stick this one on the Garbage Disposal?"

"Hey, didn't we just agree to protect the Stone, Tony?" Reed said with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, are you insane!?" X said with an appalled tone.

"You can't be seriously saying this, Stark?" Chris said.

"Oh... No can do." Strange said.

"We swear an oath to Thor. That we protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong said with a serious voice.

"Well... Then I guess the oath's changed... So now we have to consider our options here..."

Strange who was still watching what was going on said, "I told you we can't... Our Oath to protect the Time stone cannot change... After all this might be our only chance against Thanos."

"Yeah! So, conversely, it may also be his chance against us! And remember we barely beat him last time thanks to Warlock and Nebula!"

"Man... What? Is this turning to a fight now!?" Dante asked.

"Okay guys! That's enough bantering... Can we table this discussion right now...? The fact of the matter is, we have this Stone. We know where it is, Vision is out there with the Time Stone and we have to find him now!" Bruce said.

"Yeah... That's the thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago, Vision went out for a date... Turn off his transponder, he's offline."

"What!?" Bruce said with surprised, "Tony, you lost another super-bot?"

"Dude, he's pretty clumsy when it comes to Robots." X said.

"I didn't lose him, he's more than that, he's evolving." Tony replied.

"Who could find, Vision?" Strange asked.

"Yeah! Who?" Zero said while repairing his damage parts.

"Probably, Steve Rogers."

"Oh, great."

"Maybe, but..."

"Call him." Bruce implored

"It's not that easy... God! You haven't caught up in the spell, have we?" Tony said annoyed," Me and Steve and I have lost contact okay!"

"What, really?"

"Yeah, he just went on a trip with Leon, Strider and Chun-li... We haven't been contacted since. "Tony said with a quiet tone.

"Tony, listen to me... Thor's gone, Thanos is coming again...It doesn't matter who you talking to or not." Bruce pleadingly said.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark you have to do it." X said.

"I agree with X." Zero said.

"Me as well." Surfer also said. Tony then looked confused as he walked around. As he then grabs his phone to contact Steve. As he contemplates about it, he noticed something. He turned towards Strange and said.

"Say, Doc... You wouldn't happen to have another hair, would you?"

"Not at a moment no."

"Guys! I'm sensing something outside." Zero said, Tony then looked up at the destroyed window... And saw the wind currents are very different. Each one of them looked at the door, and saw people screaming and running...

 ** _Outside the Sanctum_**

 ** _Downtown New Metro City_**

"What was that?" Dante and Robbie said. As they went outside alongside the others. They are very surprised at the chaos.

"Your question is as good as mine." Johnny said.

"What is going on here?" X said.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out!" Zero said as he helps someone up. Tony was on the lead as he helped a few people.

"Help him! Wong, Reed, Bruce, Chris now."

"We got it!" Bruce said as he, Wong, Reed, Chris and Surfer hide in a car.

"FRIDAY! What am I looking at?"

 **"I'M NOT SURE? I'M LOOKING ON IT!"**

"Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone on your back pocket, Doc!" Tony shouted.

"I might want to use it!" Strange said as he prepares his hands.

"You ready for this Demitri?" Morrigan teasingly asked.

"You bet I am." He said as he bares his fangs. As Tony hide behind a wall saw a flag flying... They then continued to walk and saw that it was a giant ship shaped like a donut.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _In a School Bus_**

At the same time, Peter Parker's spider-senses are tingling... He then looks at the window and saw the ship... He looks around and wakes Harry, Gwen and Mary Jane up and asked them, "Hey guys... I need you to cause a distraction."

"Holy s**t! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! Oh my god!" The three said as they go the backside... Causing the others to look at the windows. Peter then uses his webs to get out of the bus via bus window.

"What's the Matter with you kids!? Did you ever see a spaceship, before?" A bus driver that looked like Stan Lee asked them. Spider-man then puts his mask and web-slings towards the Location.

 ** _Back with Tony and the others_**

Tony ordered, "FRIDAY! Evac anyone south of 43rd street notify first responders."

 **"WILL DO."** Strange, Demitri and Morrigan as well as Zero and X focused their Power and shot the spaceship. They then saw Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw come down. Tony and the others walked to face them. With Tony having his arms crossed.

"HEAR ME! AND REJOICE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE CHILDREN OF THANOS!"

"*Alien speech*"

"BE THANKFUL! THAT YOUR MEANINGLESS LIVES ARE NOW CONTRBUTED TO THE BALANCE-"

"I'M SORRY EARTH IS CLOSED TODAY! YOU BETTER PACK IT UP AND TELL THANOS TO PISS OFF!"

"YEAH! GET OFF OUR PLANET, ASSHOLES!" Zero and Dante called out the two.

"Stone-keeper!" Maw called to Strange, "Does these chattering animals speak for you?"

"Certainly not, I speak for myself you're trespassing on this city. And on this planet." Strange said as he prepared his magic alongside Wong. With Demitri, Morrigan and the Ghost Riders as well as Dante and Chris also preparing for battle.

"HE MEANS GET LOST SQUIDWARD!"

"He exhausts me."

"*Alien speech*"

"Bring me the Stone."

"*Alien speech*" Cull said as he walked towards the heroes.

"Oh boy! Here he comes!" X said.

"Hey, Banner you want a piece?"

"No... Not really, but I would give what I want..." Bruce replied. As he prepared to transform.

"Been a while, it's good to have you back, buddy."

"Wait a minute, I just need to concentrate for a second. Come on... Come on... Hulk!" Bruce said.

"Where's your guy?"

"Yeah, where's the Hulk, Banner." Dante asked.

"I don't know we certainly having a thing."

"There is no time for a thing, that's the thing right there, let's go!" Stark said as he implored Bruce to turn into the Hulk. As he tries to turn into the Hulk. Tony sighed and said.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone here."

"I can't! I can't! He won't- "Bruce tries to explain.

"Hey, stand down... Hey Reed, Wong keep an eye on him..." Tony said to Reed and Wong as he helps Bruce stand down, "Thank you."

Tony then locks his jacket, and then click the chest piece... Which then in turn caused nanomachines to cover Tony who removed his glasses... He then removes his glasses. As Cull Obsidian charged, Iron-Man creates a shield, then punches him... he then creates arm and wing cannons and blast the beast back. With Ebony waving him back with his Telekinesis.

"Where did that come from!?" Bruce asked.

"Yes... Tony Stark what kind of Technology is that?" X asked.

"It's Nanotech you like it? Little something I-" Tony asked the two. But then Maw uses his Telekinesis to launch Tony in the air... Maw then throws many projectiles, with Morrigan, Dante, Demitri and Wong as well as the Ghost Riders trying to shield the attacks. While Chris is firing his guns at them.

"Doctor Banner, looks like your green friend won't be joining us." Strange said as he transports Bruce, X, Zero, Silver Surfer and Reed Richards. To another location.

Meanwhile, Iron-Man and the others, release a blast that sent a Car towards Maw who sliced it in half.

"We gotta get that Stone out of here, now!"

"It stays with me." Strange replied.

"Exactly, bye." Tony said as he charged towards the Black Order members... While dodging projectiles, suddenly Cull's weapon catches him and throws towards a tree.

"Tony, you okay? How are we doing? Good, right?"

"Really good, good... Hey, do you plan on helping out?" Tony asked Bruce.

"I tried he won't come out." Bruce said,

"HEY WATCH OUT!" X shouted, the reason is that Cull attacks them and Iron Man joins X, Zero, Surfer and Reed. With Bruce being almost crushed by a tree.

"Come on, Hulk what are you doing? Help us out here... Come on Come on—"

" **NOOOO!"**

"What do you mean no?" Bruce asked.

 ** _Meanwhile Back at Tony_**

Cull was now overpowering the group, with him successfully knocking down X, Zero, Surfer and Reed and is now about kill Tony with his claw-hammer when Spidey blocked it... Who said, "Hey man... What's up, Mr. Stark?"

"Kid where did you come from?"

"Yeah, how did you come here, Peter Parker?" Reed asked.

"Field Trip, ALMA—" Spidey said as he was thrown around by Obsidian. Iron-Man and the maverick Hunters then blasted him, with Spidey asking, "What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?"

"He's one of Thanos' cronies, he came here to steal the Time Stone from Doctor Strange." Tony said as he and the others attack Cull.

"What, again?" Spidey said as he continues to fight Cull, only to get caught by him and get thrown... Iron-Man then tries to blast him, but Cull blocks it with a shield and throws a car. Which was thrown back at him.

 ** _Meanwhile back at Strange and his group_**

Maw then proceeds, to throw shards at Strange and his group... With Strang and Wong creating small portals that sent back at Maw who tried to block it with a car. Only to get hit by some of the shards... As well as getting shot by Dante, Morrigan, Demitri, Chris and the Ghost Riders. Maw was not happy at this at the slightest. He then ripped apart a water dispenser to blast Wong and the others away. Strange then caught him with his magic whip and tried to punch him only to get caught in a building wall.

"Your powers are quaint... You must be very popular with children." Maw said as he tried to get the Eye, only for his hand to get burnt.

"It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable."

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Maw said as he grabs Strange, by the collar and throws him. Strange tried to use the stone... Only to be getting strangled by pipes.

"You'll find... Removing... A dead man's spell... Troublesome."

"You'll only wish you were dead "Maw said as he takes stated to take Strange back to the ship.

"S*t, he got Strange!" Chris said as he and the others were watching... Only to saw that Strange's Cloak help him escaped, "Never mind!"

" **NO!"**

 ** _Back at Iron-Man And his group_**

As they continue to fight Cull, Tony and the others saw Strange flying... With Tony saying, "Guys! That's Strange get on it."

" **GOT IT!"** Peter and the others said. As they chase Strange and Maw. Spidey and the others were joined by Strange's companions... Maw then throws billboards at them... Which hit all them, with Spidey and Chris being the only ones who can still give chase. When Strange got freed when she got caught by a pole.

"Got Ya!" Spidey said. As he caught only to get caught by a tractor beam. Chris was shocked at this and tried to get Peter to the ground. Only for them to get beamed up.

"Umm, Mr. Stark... I think me, and Chris are getting beamed up."

 ** _Back at Iron-Man_**

"Hang on kid!" Stark said as he still fights Cull. Only to get stuck and was about to be hit... When Wong transports him, when Cull tries to get back Wong closes it severing Cull's hand.

"Wong! Get everyone to my Wedding!"

 ** _Back at Spidey and Chris Redfield_**

Spidey and Chris tried very hard to hold on with Chris putting on a spacesuit just in case... Iron-Man then commands FRIDAY to get the Iron Spider armor for Spidey... He then tried to send Spidey home. Only for him to hold on. When Tony and Chris are inside, Pepper called telling him to come home... Only for the communications to get cut.

"Oh boy, she's gonna get mad." Chris said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." As the ship goes on to hyperspace.

 ** _Back at Earth_**

"So, what are you going to do, Doctor Banner?" Dante asked.

"I'm gonna make a call." Bruce said as he calls Steve.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Man, that was one heck of a chapter anyways, next chapter we'll see Star-Lord and his group as they meet up with Thor... Now then see you later..._


	3. Infinity 2

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey you all! Glad to see you all okay! Well now's the time for another chapter. Now then let's get writing, shall we?_

 _"It's Clobbering time!" – The Thing_

 _"Wait a minute, you are not the real Avengers... I could tell Hulk gives it away..." – Spider-Man_

 _"Is that the best that you can do!?" – Thor_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfic. They belong to Marvel Comics as well as Capcom._

 ** _Outer Space_**

At the vacuum of space, while the events of Cull and Maw's attack at New Metro City was happening... A certain ship carrying a certain group of heroes was now on route to XGard... This group is called the Guardians of the Galaxy, with some companions of course namely the superhero Nova, a Japanese brown-haired girl named Sakura, a knight named Arthur and a blonde rich girl named Karin. Currently they are singing a random music. All except for Groot who was playing, Rocket who was driving and Drax who was sleeping soundly.

"Why are we doing this again?" A voice asked, this belonging to a Raccoon named Rocket.

"Cause its Distress Signal, Rocket, someone could be dying..." A female voice said, it was from a green-skinned woman named Gamora.

"Yeah... At the very least we should help." Nova and Sakura said.

I get that but why we are doing it?"

"Cause we're nice, and maybe whoever it is will give us some cheddar-cheese for a- "A man's voice said, this belonging to Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord.

"Which isn't the point." Gamora said.

"Which isn't the point. I mean if he doesn't pony up."

"We'll take your ship." A male's voice said belonging to a shirtless blue-skinned bald guy, named Drax

"Exactly!"

"Bi-bi-bingo"

"Goodness me, are these peasants really this eccentric?" Karin said. As she drinks tea.

"Well, yeah, but you'll get used to it." Nova said.

"I agree with sir Nova here. Lady Karin" Arthur said.

"We are arriving." Another female voice this one coming from an antenna alien woman named Mantis.

"Alright, Everyone, don't forget this might be dangerous... So, let's put our mean faces." Star-Lord said. As he gets ready. But then he noticed Groot still playing, "Groot, put that thing away, now I don't want to tell you again... Groot."

"I'm Groot." Groot said his appearance is that of a tree person.

"Woah!"

"Language."

"Hey."

"What the."

Everyone except Nova, Sakura, Arthur and Karin was shocked at this... With Star-lord saying," You got some acorns on you, Kid."

"Ever since, you got a little sap. You've become a total b-hole if you keep it up or I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Rocket said.

As their ship reaches their destination, they are surprised at what they saw with Mantis asking, "What happened."

"Yeah, what happened, Xgard wasn't like this before." Rocket said.

"Oh my god." Star-Lord said.

"Looks like we're not getting paid." Rocket said.

"I think you're maybe right, Rocket." Sakura said. As they looked around the ruins. They saw two people crashing to their front screen. Which was Thor and Frank.

"Woah!"

"WIPERS! WIPERS! GETY IT OFF!" they then saw Thor's eye open as well as Frank move his head under the Spacesuit.

"How the hell did these two dudes Thor and Frank still alive after that?" Star-Lord said.

"These are not dudes, they're men. You're a dude, this this is a man. A group of muscular men." Drax said, which caused the others to be confused.

"I'm muscular."

"Who are you kidding, you're one step away from being fat." This caused the others except the four companions of the guardians to somewhat agree.

Mantis then tells them about Thor's mental state. She then said to the two, "Awake." Which caused them to be awake with them saying, "Is that you, guys?"

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Much Later_**

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal... To gain the affections of Mistress Death, by doing many horrible things for her including bringing balance to the universe wiping out half of all life... He used to kill planet by planet massacre by massacre... "

"Including my own" Drax said.

And of course, the first time he uses the Infinity Gauntlet." Gamora explained.

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones again, he could do it with a snap of his fingers like this." Gamora continues to explain. While snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, I remember the first time he did that. We barely manage to beat him with help from Adam Warlock." Thor said. As he drinks some soup. He then continued," I can't believe he just attack us from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, during the attack I barely managed to help Thor. With Hulk, X, Zero and Surfer trying to attack Thanos. But he was too strong." Frank said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let's review the situation here. Thanos has two stones now. So that means that there are four more stones, right?" Nova said.

"Yes, there are two more out there... two on Earth and two more on the Dark Kingdom." Thor said while panting, "Don't worry about Earth I'm sure the others will be fine. The only problem is the Dark Kingdom... Without Lady Morrigan and Lord Demitri there. They could be easily stolen."

Thor then goes to the pod and tried to open it, with Rocket asking, "What are you doing, Thor?"

"Taking your pod." Thor answered.

This caused Star-lord to stop Thor by imitating his voice, "No, you will not." He then continued to say, "You will not take our pod today."

"Quill, are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, Master Quill why would you do that?" Arthur asked.

"No,"

"You are, you're imitating the God, man." Drax said. He then continued," It's weird."

"Yeah, don't play koi on us, Quill-san." Sakura said.

"No, I'm not."

"He just did it again." Mantis said.

"Yeah, I know." Karin said.

"This is my voice." Star-Lord insists. Thor them moves towards Star-Lord and asked.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Will you stop that- "Thor said.

"He's trying to copy me."

"You did it first..."

"ENOUGH! We need to stop Thanos, which means we have to find out where he is going next."

" To the Collector."

"The who?" Karin, Sakura, Arthur and Mantis asked.

"Wait, the Collector, he's a guy, we met him, he sucks." Quill said, Thor then gets some food from the fridge.

"Hey! That's our food!"

"Not anymore."

"Thor, why would he go to the Collector." Gamora asked.

"Cause for many years, the reality stone has been entrusted to him."

"If it's with him. Then it is not safe, only an idiot would give that man the Stone."

"Or a genius." Thor said.

"Then that means that he won't come for the other two Stones." Karin said.

"Yes, they are safe at earth with the Avengers." Thor said.

"Like Kevin Bacon." Mantis said.

"Well, I think you guys are not quietly informed, of the events, huh?" Thor said.

"Well, as for the Soul Stone, well nobody has seen that in a while... Ever since, it was hidden away in the Dark Kingdom... Therefore, Thanos can't get it, therefore he's going to the Collector... Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome." Thor explained.

"Then, we have to go to the Collector now." Gamora said.

"Wrong, what we have to go is Nidavellir."

"Wait, Haven't I heard that place before?" Frank said.

"That's a made-up word."

"No words made up."

"Nidavellir, seriously? That place is a legend, they make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe _._ " Rocket said with amazement," I would very much like to go there."

"Of course, I knew heard that place before, it was the home of the Dwarves. And the place where they crafted weapons for the Asgardians or Aesir Gods. In Norse Mythology." Frank said. This caused Thor to smile at them.

"The Rabbit and Frank West is correct, and clearly the smartest among you."

"Rabbit?"

"Only Eitri the Dwarf King can make me the weapon I need." Thor said. He then continued, "Wish you will Captain sir?"

"Very perceptive." Rocket said.

"You seem like a noble leader; will you join me on my quest on Nidavellir?" Thor asked.

"Why don't you ask the captain? Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go." Rocket agreed.

"Wonderful." Thor said as he took Star-Lord's bag and goes to the pod.

"Except I'm the Captain here." Star-Lord said.

"Quiet."

"That's my Backpack." Star-Lord said as soon as he saw Thor with the bag.

"Thor's has it now."

"Look, this is my ship, and I am not going to uh... Wait? What kind of weapon are we talking about here, Thor?" Star-Lord asked.

"Yes, what kind of weapon?" Arthur and Karin asked.

"The Thanos killing kind."

"Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" Star-Lord asked.

"You simply lack the strength to wield them, your bodies will crumble. As your minds collapsed." Thor explained.

"My, that's intense." Frank said.

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket asked.

"A little bit, yeah."

"If we don't get to the Collector, and Thanos retrieves another Stone, he would be powerful to stop." Gamora said.

"He already is."

"Woah! I can't believe this." Sakura and Nova said.

"I got it figured out, we got two ships and a large assortment of morons. Me, Groot, Frank and Arthur will go with God-Angel here. And the morons will go to the Collector to try and stop Thanos, cool? Cool." Rocket said.

"HEY! We're not morons!" Karin and Sakura shouted clearly offended by Rocket calling them morons

"So cool." Thor said as he, Frank and Arthur entered the pod.

"For the record, I know you're going with him. Because that's where Thanos isn't." Star-Lord said.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk like that way to your Captain, Quill. "Rocket said to Quill with a smirk. While Groot still playing his handheld comes towards Rocket who said, "C'mon, Groot put that game down, you'll rot your brain."

"Well, I guess me, and Arthur are better get going on." Frank said as he and Arthur also joins.

"I Bid you farewell, and good luck you morons. Bye." Thor said.

"I TOLD YOU, WE'RE NOT MORONS!" Karin and Sakura shouted. As they saw the pod ejected and went on a quest to Nidavellir.

 ** _Earth_**

As this was going on, two people were living together in a room. One of them a young man opens the curtains, of a window. Whilst looking outside, he felt a sharp pain on his head. It then revealed a yellow Stone on his forehead. This man was Vision in disguise.

"Vis, is it the Stone again?" A woman's voice said, this woman was a redhead wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt with dark-pants. She was Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch.

"It is as if it's speaking. Vision said.

"What is it saying?" Wanda said walking towards Vision, who was cringing from the pain.

"Tell me what you feel?" Vision asked. As Scarlet Witch use her powers, on the Stone.

"Not really, I just feel you." Wanda said. They then shared a kiss.

 ** _Scotland_**

As they walk in the streets, the two noticed something on the TV. Which shows the fight between Maw and Cull against Tony and his friends.

"Who or what are they?"

"What the Stones' warning me about." Vision said as kiss Wanda's hand. He then continued, "I must go." As Vision was about to go.

"Vision, Vision, if that's true then maybe going isn't the best idea."

"Wanda, I—"

 ** _*Schick*_**

Vision was sentence was cut when he got stabbed by someone. Who was revealed to be Corvus Glaive sent by Thanos to retrieve the Stone.

" **VISION!"** Wanda shouted as Corvus drops Vision, who resumes his original form. Wanda then proceeds to shoot. When Proxima Midnight shoots her from behind. And blown her twards a window of a shop.

They then proceed to try to get the Mind Stone from Vision... Who was screaming in pain, Wanda then shoots energy beams. On the two and proceeds to take Vision to get away from them. They then went down with them hiding on an alley.

"The blade, it stopped me from phasing." Vision said while breathing.

"How is that even possible?" Wanda asked.

"It isn't supposed to be."

As Wanda closes the wound, Vision says that he thinks that they should have stayed in bed. Suddenly Vision saw Glaive and pushes Wanda out of the way. As he and Glaive clashed on the air. Wanda was hiding in a pillar, because Proxima is trying her best to hit her. As they continue to fight Glaive tells Vision, "Give up the Stone... And she lives."

Vision then grabs him and proceeds to take him to a roof of a building. Meanwhile Wanda was having a hard time, fighting Midnight. As the latter blast her and tries to kill her with her spear, with Wanda holding it back.

Meanwhile, Vision is punching Glaive who was backed in a wall. And then throws him back. He then proceeds to fire a laser, which was unfortunately deflected by Corvus' spear causing vehicles to explode. Corvus then kicks Vision and proceeds to take the Stone again, with Wanda noticing. With the latter throwing midnight to the burning vehicles. And then goes to Vision with her saying, "Hands off!" she then unleashed an energy blast which pushes Corvus away.

They then try to make a getaway, but midnight blast them in the air. And falls on a train station. With Midnight and Glaive. Wanda then prepares to fight, when they noticed a silhouette of three men staring at the Black Order members.

Midnight then throws her spear, only for one of the men to catch it. He then reveals himself to be Captain America with the other men being Leon Kennedy, Strider Hiryu and Wolverine. This caused Wanda and Vision to be relieved. Falcon then proceeds to kick Glaive and blast him with rockets. Then Cap throws the spear, which was caught by Black Widow accompanied by Cammy and Chun-Li. Who then stabbed Corvus with Cammy and Chun-Li kicking them. The spear then reverts back to the hands of Midnight only for Cap to block it with a Corvus' spear. They then engage her in combat, with Wolverine, Strider, Leon as well as Cammy and Chun-li. Making things difficult.

Falcon then kicks Midnight and then points his guns at them. Midnight then said to Glaive, "Get up."

"I can't."

"We don't want to kill you, but we will."

"Yes, so tell us why you are here?" Wolverine asked.

"You'll never get the chance." Midnight said as they returned to their ship. With their weapons coming back to them.

"Can you stand?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah can you? Looks like you guys have one hell of a beating earlier." Leon said.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Let's get you on the jet." Cap said as they entered the jet.

As they are inside the jet, Widow lectured the two, "We had a deal, check in, stay close, don't take any chances inside."

"You two might have gotten yourselves killed." Strider said.

"We just wanted time."

"Where to, Cap?"

"Home."

 _Author's notes:_

 _Man, that was a long chapter. I must watch some of the scenes of Infinity War... Just to write most of the scenes. Anyway, see you next time you guys, hope you have a good time._


	4. Infinity 3

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hello again, guys! Glad to see you guys okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter... Because I'm going to write right now... So be prepared and get ready for this._

 _"You chose the wrong side." – Iron-Man_

 _"You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" – Spider-Man_

 _"Blah! Blah! Blah! What does that have to do with everything?" – Rocket Raccoon_

 _"I'm going to show you something, beautiful." – Ultron_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfic, they belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom._

 ** _Flashback_**

On a certain planet, a young girl was running from a group of soldiers. This girl was a green-skinned, wearing some yellow clothes. She was shouting, **"MOTHER! MOTHER!"** As she was running away. She was now trapped by a wall...she closed her eyes. But when she opened them. She was now at a pad, accompanied by someone. She turned and saw a giant purple man with golden armor and a gold helmet.

"What' wrong? Little one?" The man asked.

"My Mother, have you seen my mother?" she asked. As she was looking up at the man.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Gamora."

"You've got some fire, Gamora. Come let me help you." The man said as they are now at a door. Gamora then grabs his hand. The man then showed a what appears to be a dagger as the door opens. It turns out to be a room of a spaceship.

"I think we are gonna have a good time." The Man said, as he and Gamora went inside the ship. This was the first time that Gamora and The Mad Titan Thanos.

 ** _Present Day_**

 ** _Guardians' Ship_**

As the Guardians Sans Rocket and Groot, Nova, Karin and Sakura. Are preparing to go to the Dark Kingdom. Gamora was reminiscing about her childhood. As she holds the dagger.

"Gamora, you know that these grenades are to 'blow up your junk-kind' or the gas-kind? Cause I was thinking I'll be hanging on my belt right here, well... I want to-" A voice said, it was Star-Lord.

"Quill, let me ask you a favor?" Gamora asked, as she looked at the window.

"Yeah, sure."

"One way or another, the path we are on leads to Thanos." She said.

"Which is what the grenades are for." Quill said, which cause Gamora to look at him.

"Umm... Sorry, um a What's the-what's the Favor?" Quill asked.

"If things go wrong, if Thanos gets me. Then I need you to promise me, that you'd kill me."

"What?"

"I know something, he doesn't... If he finds it out... The entire universe could be at risk." Gamora explained.

"What do you know?" Star-Lord asked.

"If I tell you, you'd know too."

"If it's so important, shouldn't I?"

"Only if you die." Gamora said.

"Why does somebody always have to die in this Scenario?" Star-Lord asked.

"Just... Trust me, and possibly kill me..." Gamora asked.

"I mean, I'd like to. I really would..." Star-Lord said, which caused Gamora to clamp his mouth.

"Just, swear on me and your mother." They then started kissing, when they saw the others except for Mantis staring at them... With Drax eating chips.

"Guys, since when are you standing there?"

"An hour?"

"Are you serious?"

"Umm... some of us are pretty good, at masking ourselves." Sakura said.

"To the point that we've become unnoticed." Drax and Nova added.

Yeah, looks like you two are now in love." Karin teased.

"Hi, guys." Mantis said, which causes the others to leave.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Dark Kingdom_**

As the ship was now heading to the Collector's Shop, they are surprised at what they saw... Castles deserted, Demons and Dark dimension creatures nowhere to

"Man, this place is deserted... Where is the Collector anyways?" Nova asked.

"Well... For now, we are still looking for some movements." Star-Lord answered as drives the ship, the others are minding their own business.

"Hey, Quill-san... Are we really getting closer to the Location?" Sakura asked Star-Lord.

"I think so, look I think I saw some movements. On a shop over there." Star-Lord said pointing at a shop called 'The Collection'.

"Okay, let's get down there." Star-Lord said as he descended the ship. They then went down and went inside the Collector's Shop

 ** _Much later_**

As they sneak to the store, they heard voices talking to each other... With Sakura whispering, "Hey did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, but be very quiet, okay?" Nova said as he sneaks alongside the others. As they continued to sneak inside the store... They saw Thanos standing over the Collector saying.

"I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan... If you give it to me, will spare you a great deal of suffering." He said that as he stomped his feet on the Collector.

"I told you, I sold it... Why would I lie?" The Collector asked.

"I imagined it's like breathing for you." Thanos snarked.

"Like suicide."

"So, you do understand. Not even you can will surrender so precious." Thanos said with a smile.

"I didn't know what it was." The Collector said.

"Then, you're more of a fool than I took you for" Thanos said. He then continued," Listen, last chance charlatan... Where's the Stone?"

"That's him." Drax said as he readies himself saying that he will pay dearly for the deaths of his family. With Star-lord trying to stop him saying.

"Whoa, not yet! Not yet! He doesn't have the Stone yet! We get it, and then we stop him." Star-Lord said as he tried to stop Drax.

"Quill is right Drax, don't be drastic!" Nova said, but Drax refused to listen, he pushes Quill out of the way... Only for Mantis to compel him to sleep which caused a loud noise... Which caught the attention of Thanos, the group then hide. They saw Thanos toss the Collector to a display.

"Okay, Gamora, Mantis you go right..." Star-Lord said only for Gamora to go and confront Thanos. prompting Star-Lord to say, "I am... The other right!"

"Guys! Don't be rash!" Karin quietly shouted.

Gamora then started attacking Thanos, with Gamora trying to slash him with her Sword. Only for Thanos to break it in half, Gamora then pulls out the dagger and stab Thanos on the neck. With Thanos saying, "Why? Why you, daughter?" He then falls to the ground. Gamora then sits down, exhausted.

"That was quick?" Star-Lord said.

"Yeah, I agree." Nova said.

"Yeah, too easy." Sakura said with a confused tone. As they saw Gamora begins to cry, while the Collector was shouting Magnificent.

"Is that sadness I hear from you, Daughter?" A voice said which boomed around the whole store. Everyone was surprised at this.

"I knew in my heart, you still cared." The voice said as the scenery change from a regular store to a flaming and destroyed one, "But no one ever knows for sure. Reality is often disappointing." The voice said which reveals Thanos walking towards Gamora, "That is it was... Now reality can be whatever I want." He said while looking at the Gauntlet which has the Reality Stone now.

"You knew I'd come."

"I counted on it. There's something we need to discuss, little one." Thanos said, Gamora then reaches out for her sword. Only to get grabbed by him at the back of her jacket.

"THANOS!" Drax shouted as he moves towards Thanos, only to get blown apart by the Reality Stone, with Mantis, Karin and Sakura also being torn apart.

"Let her go Grimace!" Star-Lord shouted as he pointed his blasters at Thanos, with Nova by his side. Who then shouted.

"Yeah! You better do as he says, Thanos!"

"I told you to go right."

"Now, really?"

"You let her go!" Star-Lord shouted.

"Ah, the boyfriend." Thanos said sarcastically.

"I like to think of myself more as a Titan-killing, long-term booty call. Let her go."

"Peter."

"Me and Nova here, are gonna blow that nutsack of a chin right of your face." He said with an angry look.

"Yeah, you said it, Pete." Nova said as he readies his energy beams.

"Not him." Gamora said. She then continued, "You promised, you promised." Peter then point his blaster at Gamora. With his hand shaking.

"Pete, you can't be serious?"

"Oh daughter, you expect so much from him." Thanos said as Star-Lord was now pointing his blaster at Gamora.

"She asked, hasn't she." Thanos said to Quill.

"DO IT!" Thanos shouted. As he gets Gamora closer to the blaster.

"I told you to go right." Star-Lord said.

"I love you more than anything." Gamora confessed to Quill.

"I love you too."

"Guys, this isn't the time for love confessions." Nova said. he then saw Quill pull the trigger, only for bubbles to come out. With the blaster disappearing.

"I like you." Thanos said, as he uses the Space Stone to teleport. Quill then grabbed Gamora's Sword with Nova putting his hands on his shoulders. To comfort him. Meanwhile the others are now getting up while still under the effects. Of the Reality Stone. Gamora's gone and they didn't do anything about it.

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _Avengers Tower_**

As the Quinjet landed on top of tower. Rhodes a black man who was the friend of Stark, was now talking to the leaders of the superhero teams. About the crisis.

"What are we going to do, guys any ideas?" A male voice said, it was a man with a devil costume. This was Daredevil.

"I don't know, I mean this is Thanos. We're talking about." Rhodes said.

"So, what do you suggest we do? Stark is now at space and most of us are spread out!" Namor said.

"Namor's got a point here, Rhodey." A blonde man said. this was the Human Torch.

"That's not what I meant." Rhodes said as they heard footsteps, they turned and saw that it was. None other than Cap and his crew. Rhodes smiled at this.

"It's good to see you, Cap." Rhodes said.

"It's good to see you too, Rhodey, Guys."

As the others are now being greeted by the other heroes.

"Wow, Cap, I guess you and the others look like crap." Rhodes said, he then continued, "Must have been a rough trip."

"Well... it was a rough trip, we didn't have time to go to any Hotels you know." Falcon said. As he carries Vision. A voice called out.

"Uh... I think you look great. Uh... Yeah I'm back." It was Bruce Banner who by then went into the tower... To inform Rhodes and the others. Accompanying him are Dante, Morrigan, Demitri, Pepper, The Ghost Riders, The Wright Anything Agency members, X as well as Silver Surfer, Reed Richards and Zero.

"Hi, Bruce."

"Nat." Bruce replied at Black Widow, as they look at each other. This caused some discomfort on the group. Well except for the Ghost Riders and Morrigan.

"This is awkward." Vision said.

"Yup, you said it." Leon and Wright said.

Minutes later the heroes are now planning their next move Rhodes are seeing the hologram projection of the Black Order members trying to get the Mind Stone. As well as the members that fought Iron-Man and Spidey.

"So, we got to assume they're coming back?" Rhodes said.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda said.

"We need hands on deck, where's Clint?" Bruce asked.

"About that. While you were gone he and Scott are on vacation. And we haven't been in contact for week." Widow said.

"Yeah, so any contact of them, kaput." Reed said.

"What!? Hawkeye and Ant-Man aren't available? Okay, look Thanos is hell-bent on finding us and he's not gonna stop until he gets Vision's Stone." Bruce said.

"Well then, we have to protect it."

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision said, as the others look at him. He then continued, "I've been given a good deal, about this entity on my head. About its nature and its composition. I think if it were expose to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature. Perhaps its molecular integrity will fail.

"And you with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda said

"And eliminating this Stone, is the only way Thanos can't get it." Vision replied.

"That's too high a price." Wanda said.

"Only you have the power to pay it." Vision said. He then continued, "Thanos threatens half the universe, one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

"But it should, we don't trade lives, Vision." Captain America said.

"Captain, seventy years ago you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me why is this any different?"

"Cause, you might have a choice, your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlay, Hank, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone all of them mix together. All of them learning from one another." Bruce explained.

"Are you saying that Vision isn't just the Stone." Wanda asked.

"I'm saying if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left or perhaps the best parts." Bruce said.

"Can we do that?" Widow asked.

"Yeah, can we do it?" Wright asked.

"Not me, not here."

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast, it will only be a matter of time before Thanos finds us." Rhodey said.

"I know someone." Cap said.

 _Author's Notes_ :

 _And that's about it guys, see you next time._


	5. Infinity 4

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! So, have you been enjoying the story? If you do, then there is more where that came from. After all this is just the beginning of the story. Now then let's get going on with the quotes:_

 _"We don't need any help, from Flash Gordon here." – Iron-Man_

 _"They call me a madman." – Thanos_

 _"I'm going to die with two of the biggest idiots in the galaxy." – Gamora_

 _"Protecting your reality, douchebag." – Doctor Strange_

 _Disclaimer: The Characters that are in the Fanfic, are not mine... They belong to Marvel comics and Capcom._

 ** _Valkanda_**

As the sun rises at the kingdom of Valkanda, its soldiers are preparing for a major battle, you see when T'Challa the king of Valkanda was contacted by Rhodes and Cap about Thanos. He immediately had all the nation on alert. with him walking on the fields with Okoye, and two martial artists with similar but different colored combat Gi named Ryu a black-haired Japanese man and Ken an American man of Japanese descent.

"The king's guard and the Dora Milaje have been alerted." Okoye said.

"Wow... That was quick." Ken said.

"And the border tribe?" T'Challa asked.

"Well, those that are left."

"I think that is gonna be a problem, huh." Ryu said.

"Don't worry Ryu, send the word the J'bari as well, M'baku likes a good fight." T'challa said.

"*Wakandan* then what of this one?" Okoye asked.

"This one may be tired of war. But the White Wolf has rested long enough." T'challa said, referring to Bucky Barnes. You see for many months Bucky had been living in Valkanda. For some rehabilitation with the ones keeping an eye on him being Ryu, Ken and Shuri the sister of T'challa. They then went towards Bucky and get him a new arm. Which was a replacement for the old one.

"Well, you can have it now." Ryu said with a smile. This caused Bucky to smile. He then takes the arm and proceeds to put on.

"Well, I guess let's wait until others get here." Ken said.

"Yes, yes, we are. Ken." Ryu said with a smile.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark-stalkers, The X Men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _On Ebony Maw's Q-Ship_**

Inside the Q-ship, we saw Strange now being literally hanging with needles around him. Maw was in front him. He then said, "In all the time I served Thanos, I never failed him. If I would reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your eerie irritating person. There would be judgement."

The needles then went forward towards to Strange's face. And begins to strike it, "Now give me the Stone." He said as the needles are torturing him.

Meanwhile, Tony and Chris are now looking on as they heard something patting Tony's shoulder. They then turned, and it was the cloak.

"Wow! You are a serious loyal piece of headwear, aren't you?" Tony said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Chris said.

"Yeah, speaking of loyalty..." A voice called. Chris and Tony turned, and it was Peter Parker, who had been inside the ship as well.

"What the- "

"What are you doing here, Parker?" Chris asked

"I know what you two are gonna say..." Peter said.

"You should not be here- "

"I was gonna go home."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But it was such a long way, I'll just thought about you. And I just thought about you, and I just got stuck on the side of the ship and this suit is ridiculously intuitive by the way... So, if anything it's kind of your fault that I'm here." Peter said.

"What did you just say?"

"I take that back. And now I'm here in space."

"Right where I don't want you to be." Tony said. he then continued, "This isn't New Metro City, this is not a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. Don't you think this through..."

"I did think this through."

"Don't you dare say it." Tony said.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, if there is no neighborhood." This caught Tony in surprise, "I know this doesn't make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Well, Tony?" Chris asked.

"C'mon, we got a situation here, see Strange down there? What's your plan? Come." Tony said.

"Yeah, what's the plan Parker?" Chris asked.

"Umm... Umm... Okay have you guys seen this really old Movie called 'Aliens'?" Peter asked.

 ** _Meanwhile with Strange and Maw_**

 **"AHHHH!"** Strange shouted as the needles are now piercing his skin.

"Painful, aren't they?" Maw said as he watched the needles, "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And every one of them..." Maw turned and saw Tony and Chris with their weapons drawn at him, "... Could end your friend's life in an instant."

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving him is more of a professional courtesy." Tony retorted.

"Umm, do you have to say that, Stark?" Chris asked.

"You save nothing, your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah... But the kid seen more movies." He said, as he and Chris shoots rockets to a wall. Causing both Maw and Doc Strange to get caught in the wind. With Strange's cloak trying to pull him up. Only to get caught again, but Spidey's webs get ahold of him. Only for him to get caught too, then the suit sprouts out spider legs and they went inside. With Tony closing the hole. As we go outside we saw Maw freeze to death cause of lack of oxygen.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other." Spidey said to the cloak as it went to Strange, "Cool." He continued.

"Can you guys turn this ship around?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, now he wants to run. Great." Tony said with a mocking tone. As he looks at the projection outside.

"I want to protect the stone."

"And I want you to thank me now, go ahead I'm listening." Tony snarked.

"Guys, c'mon now's not the time..." Chris implored.

"For what? Nearly blasting me to space?" Strange asked.

"Who just save your magical ass?! Me!"

"I seriously don't know, how you fit your head in that helmet?" Strange said.

"You should've docked out, when I told you to. I try to bench you and you refused."

"Guys, come on man." Chris said.

"Unlike... Everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact, we are now in a flying donut. Billions of miles away with no backup."

"I'm backup..." Spidey interjects.

"No, you are not, you're a stowaway. The adults are talking." Tony said as he tried to keep Spidey quiet.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to your relationship here. What is he? Your ward?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious about it myself, Stark?" Chris asked.

"No, umm... It's me, Peter." Spidey said.

"Doctor Strange." Strange replied.

"Oh! We're using our made-up names again? I'm Spider-Man then." Peter said.

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Things on autopilot."

"Can you control it? Fly us home?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, can you, Stark?" Chris also asked.

"Stark! Can you get us home!?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'm not so sure that we should." Tony answered. Which caused Strange to walked towards him.

"Under no circumstances can we bring this Stone to Thanos! I don't think you quiet understand what's at stake here." Strange said.

"Strange has a point, Stark. This is suicide."

"No! it's you guys who doesn't understand that Thanos has been haunting me, ever since the day he first uses the Gauntlet and he's doing it again! And now I don't know what to do, so I'm not so sure, if I should just bail out or not. But you saw what they did, and they can do. So, what if he's not expecting it. So, I say let's take the fight to him!"

"Okay Stark, you go to him. But you must understand that when it comes to saving you or the kid or even Chris Redfield, or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let you guys die. I can't because the Universe, depends on it."

"Yes, good, moral compass."

"Wow, that was one brutal honesty there, Strange." Chris remarked.

"Kid, you're an Avenger now." Tony said to Parker has he does a 'knighting' on his hands. Which caused Parker to smile.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And that's about it guys! Oh yeah and be sure to wait for my Cross-League reboot: Blazblue Cross Tag War a sequel to BBTAG with new series on the mix._

 _See you next time!_


	6. Infinity 5

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! Are you excited about this new chapter? Well, I sure am! Anyway, let's get started with this chapter. I'm getting tired by just writing this. And I need to start right away._

 _"Hank Pym always said you can never trust a Stark." – Scott Lang_

 _"This isn't gonna change what happened." – Captain America_

 _"Are you yawning? Middle of this one, breaking it down?!" – Iron-Man_

 _"Oh Yeah." Rocket Raccoon_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this Fanfic. They are owned by Marvel comics and Capcom._

 ** _Dark Kingdom_**

 ** _Thanos' Armada_**

We then opened to an armada of ships, that were owned by Thanos. Inside we saw Gamora sitting down as if she was having a serious bad day. Thanos then appeared to give her something to eat, from which Gamora threw at Thanos' chair.

"I always hated that chair!" Gamora said resentfully.

"So, I've been told. Even so, I have hope that you sit on it one day." Thanos said as he looks at the chair.

"I hated this room, this ship, I hated my life." Gamora mumbled.

"You told me that too, for almost 20 years."

"I was a child when you took me."

"I rescued you." Thanos refuted.

"No, we are happy at my home planet." Gamora said.

"What? Fearing that you might be killed someday? I save you from certain doom. And look what happened to you, since then. You've encountered many friends and companions. To the point, you can fight me."

"At the cost, of my family... And even Killing half of the innocent people in many Planets, just for Death's affection." Gamora said.

"A small price to pay for love and salvation."

You're insane."

"Look, I'm doing you all a favor, little one. It is a simple calculus, this universe is finite, it's recourses finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction- "

"You don't know that!" Gamora shouted.

"I'm the only one who knows that. At least I'm the only one with the will to act on it. For a time, you had that same will; as you fought on my side. Daughter." Thanos said.

"I'm not your daughter, everything I hated about myself what you taught me."

"And in doing so, you've become the fiercest woman in the galaxy. That's why I trusted my instincts, that you will find the Soul Stone. For me." Thanos replied.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you..." Gamora snarked.

"I'm disappointed... But not because you didn't find it. But, because you did, and you lied." Thanos said to Gamora.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Moments Later_**

 ** _Unknown room_**

As the doors opened. Gamora entered the room and saw that Nebula was hovering with her arms, legs and forehead torn apart.

"Nebula? Don't do this." Gamora gasped as she checks on Nebula, Thanos then entered the room and explained to Gamora.

"Some time ago, snuck into aboard this ship to kill me."

"Please... Don't do this!"

"She very nearly succeeded, so I brought her here to talk..." Thanos said as he uses the Power and Space Stones to torture Nebula who screams in pain.

"Stop it, stop it." Gamora pleaded to Thanos as he stops, "I swear to you on my life! I never find the Soul Stone!"

Thanos then tells the guard to access Nebula's memory files, **"You know he is planning to do it again, right. He's gonna get the Stones!"**

 **"He can't Nebula! Cause I found the map to the Soul Stone, and I burn it into ash. I burned it."**

"You're strong. Me, the generous me, but I never thought you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it." Thanos said, "Where is the Soul Stone." He then continued to torture Nebula.

 **"VORMIR!"** Gamora shouted. Stopping Thanos she then continued, "The Stone is on Vormir."

"Show me!" Thanos asked Gamora.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Outer Space_**

 ** _Guardian's ship Pod_**

As the pod containing Thor, Frank, Arthur, Rocket and Groot. Was going to Nidavellir. Rocket was talking to Groot, while Frank, Arthur and Thor are minding their own business.

"I am Groot."

"Tinkle in the cup, C'mon, what's there to see, what's a twig? Everybody's a twig."

"I'm Groot."

"Lean forwards up outer space over on the top again." Thor answered.

"You speak Groot?"

"Wait, you understand him!?" Frank asked.

"Yes, the tongue on Asgard. It was elective."

"I am Groot."

" You'll know when we're close, Nidavellir's forge is harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome" Thor explained.

"Wow, you mean Nidavellir the realm of the Dwarves is a freaking 'Space Station'?!" Frank asked.

"Okay, time to be the captain." Rocket said as he approaches Thor. He then continued, "So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying."

"Well... He's been dead before, all this time I thought it might be true." Thor said.

"And what about your sister and your dad?" Rocket asked.

"Well, one was dead and the other missing."

"Well... What about your mother, Thor?" Rocket asked. This caused Thor to be silent.

"Also missing."

"A best Friend?"

"Stabbed to the Heart."

"Man, you had it rough huh, Thor?" Frank said.

"Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?"

"I agree, are you ready, Lord Thor?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely, Oh, rage, vengeance, anger, lost and regret. They are all just motivations. They really clear the mind, so I'm good to go." Thor answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but this is Thanos, we're talking about. He's the toughest there is." Rocket said.

"I agree with Rocket, I think you're being reckless with this, Thor." Frank interjects.

"Well... He's never fought me!"

"Yes, he has."

"He never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer. Don't you forget."

"Hammer? Well, it better be some hammer." Rocket remarked.

"Yeah, because we're screwed, if it is not." Frank said.

"You know I'm 1500 years old, I've killed twice as many enemies. And every one of them would rather kill me, and non-succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive, Thanos is just the latest of a long line of bastards. Who will be the latest to feel my vengeance, fate wills it so."

"And what if your wrong?" Rocket asked.

"Well, if I'm wrong. Then what more could I lose?" Thor answered.

"Me personally I could lose a lot. Well, if Fate wants you to kill that grap-sack then consider us with you okay?" Rocket said as he returns to pilot the pod.

"Thank you, sweet Rabbit."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Hey we're here." Rocket said

"What the hell?" Frank said.

"What's going on here?" Arthur also asked. They saw what appears to be rings surrounding a small ball. But dark and cold.

"Something's wrong, the star has gone out and the rings are frozen." Thor said as he saw Nidavellir.

 ** _Nidavellir_**

As the pod came down, they then entered to see Eitri... Rocket then said, "I hope this Dwarves are better forgers, than they are clean."

"Why did you even say that, Rocket?"

"They didn't even realize they live in a junk pile. In the middle of space-"

"This Forge hasn't gone dark for centuries."

"More like been ransacked." Frank said.

"Hey... You said Thanos was wearing his gauntlet."

"Yes, why?"

"Why is there a miniature version over there." Rocket said as he pointed on a white version of the infinity Gauntlet.

"Get back to the pod now!" He said as he got hit by a gigantic man with others with him. Frank and the others then redied their weapons. Thor shouted, "Eitri! Wait!"

"Thor?"

"Your highness is that you?" Thor nodded answering the Dwarves questions.

"Wait, Dwarves are giants now? Sheesh how wrong does Mythology get?" Frank asked.

"What happened here?"

"You were supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!" Eitri shouted.

"Asgard has been raided. Eitri, the glove, what did you do?" Thor asked. Eitri then sits down as do the other Dwarves.

"For 300 years many Dwarves live on this rim. I thought if I did what he asked, we'd be safe. I did what he wanted. Modified the device capable of harnessing the power of the Stones. And he killed everyone anyway, all except half of us. 'All their lives are yours' he said. 'but your hands your hands are mine now'."

"I can't believe he would do such a thing." Arthur said.

"Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you ever design every axe, hammer, sword. It's all in your head. Now I know what it feels like when all hope is loss. Trust me I know, but together you and I we can kill Thanos."

"Thor's right, now's not the time to be sad around. You can take revenge on Thanos by helping us." Frank said.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And that's about it, man that was one tiring chapter I hope you enjoy it, because there's gonna be action and heartbreak next chapter_

 _And now adios amigos._


	7. Infinity 6

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! I guess you are waiting for a new chapter, huh? Well then, let's get it going on... I hope that was worth the wait... because it's now time to write another Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity War!_

 _"We're in the endgame now." – Doctor Strange_

 _"Ned what are you doing here?!" – Spider Man_

 _"I'm Thor God of thunder!" – Thor_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, appearing in this Fanfiction. They belong to Marvel and Capcom._

 ** _Dark Kingdom_**

 ** _Thanos' ship_**

As Nebula was hanging in the air. A Chitauri was currently checking his body parts. As he checked the body parts... He heard a click and it was the mechanical parts of Nebula's left eye. The Chitauri then went in front of it and put it back on which fails. When Nebula grabs his face and breaks his neck.

She then broke free and walks towards the message computer and said, "Mantis! Listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan."

 ** _Meanwhile on_**

 ** _Saturn's moon_**

 ** _Titan_**

As the Q-ship is heading down Titan, the entire group in it, is now looking at the screen. With Parker asking, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Yeah, Strange what's going on with the ship?" Chris asked.

"I think we're here, everyone." Strange said as he looks at the screen. With Tony as he crosses his arms. With a serious look.

"Well, what should we do?" Chris asked as he looks at the screen.

"I don't think, this rig has a self-parting-ship... Parker! Get your hand inside the steering gimble, closed those around it. Understand?" which Peter replied yes. Stark then continued, "This is number one, big guys. So, we got to move it at the same time."

"Okay, okay. Ready." Parker said as he started to steer. As the ship continues to fall. They were now nearing a huge bunch of rocks.

"Oh my God! Want to turn? Turn, turn, turn!?" Parker shouted as he and Tony tried to steer. Only for the ship to split in half. And falls to the ground. Strange then creates magic shields, with Chris hiding. To protect them. As the ship were on the ground.

"Whew, that was a close one." Chris said as he recovered.

"Are you alright?" Strange asked as he helped Tony up.

"Are you injured or anything Stark?" Chris asked as he grabbed his weapons.

"That was close. I owe you one." Tony said.

"Let me say, if Aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest, or something. And I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

"I don't want another single pop culture reference, out of you. For the rest of majority. You understand." Tony said.

"I'm just saying something's coming."

"What is it then, Parker?" Chris asked. When a bomb goes off and they scatter. They then saw people coming out of a hole. Which was the Guardian of the Galaxy with Sakura and Karin.

"THANOS!" Said the blue guy Drax who threw knives at Strange. Who then blocked it. He then charged but was wrapped by Strange's cloak.

Chris was busy fighting both Sakura, Nova and Karin. With him having difficulty due to their Teamwork.

Star-Lord then started shooting at Iron-Man who then chases Star-Lord and starts blasting him. With Star-Lord. Who then planted a magnetic device to pull him on a pillar.

Spider Man was on the ground, and saw Mantis walking Spidey then went back saying, "wah-wah, please don't put your eggs on me!" He said that while shooting his webs.

Only for Star-Lord to kick him down, "Stay down! Clown!" he then started to blast Spidey who then activated, his spider legs and jump to the air and then jumps towards him. Only for Star-Lord to throw an electric rope around Spidey.

Chris who was fighting Nova, Sakura and Karin. Then grabs a bazooka and started shooting at them. With Nova at the ground and Sakura and Karin at gunpoint.

"Die, blanket of death!" Drax said while trying to take of the cloak of levitation. Iron Man then breaks free of the magnet and then went towards Drax... And held his hand at him. With Star-Lord then held Spider Man at gunpoint and said.

"Everybody, stay where you are! Chill the f out!" Star-Lord said as he opens his mask. Shocking both Strange, Chris and Tony. Due to them having met this guy before.

"I'm gonna ask you this one time, where is Gamora?" Quill asked.

"I'm doing you one better, what do you mean, where is Gamora?" Tony asked.

"I'll do you better, why is Gamora?!" Drax shouted.

"Tell me where the girl is? Or I swear I'm going to french-fry this little freak—"

"Alright let's do it! You shoot my guy and I'll blast him! Let's go!" Tony said morphing his hand to a giant blaster.

"Do it Quill! I can take—" Drax said.

"No! he can't take it!" Mantis, Sakura and Karin shouted.

"Oh Yeah! You don't want to tell me, where she is. That's fine, I'll kill you all four of you! And I'll beat it out of Thanos myself! Starting with you!" Star-Lord shouted.

"Pete, I think you're going too far with this." Nova said.

"Wait, what Thano... All right let me ask you this one time. Are you Peter Jason. Quill?" Strange and Chris asked shocking the other Guardians as well as Sakura and Karin.

"Am I Peter Jason. Quill? What am I supposed to say, yes?"

"It's you, Quill." Tony clarified.

"No, I'm not Quill, I'm Star-Lord."

"Of course, we know, that's Peter Quill's secret identity. What are we dumbasses?"

"So, you're not with Thanos?" Spidey asked.

"With Thanos!? No, I'm here to kill Thanos. he took my girl away, who are you again?"

"We're the Avengers, man!"

"Yeah, Quill and I'm Chris Redfield, you know one of Gamora's friends."

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" Mantis said.

"Yeah, now I remember, sorry about that Stark." Nova said.

"Yeah, we're pretty sorry." Sakura and Karin said.

"You met Thor?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving." Quill said as Parker looks at him in surprise.

"Where is he now?" Strange asked.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Nidavellir_**

As Thor, Frank, Arthur, Groot, Rocket and Eitri as well as his dwarves. Go to the forges, they saw what appears to be a metal brick being brought down.

"This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" Rocket asked.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, your majesty." Frank and Arthur said.

"It's a mold. A king's weapon, meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory it could even summon the Bifrost."

"Woah! Like Heimdall?!" Frank and Arthur asked.

"Does it have a name?" Thor asked.

"Stormbreaker." Eitri said with a smile.

"Hah, that's a bit much." Rocket said.

"So, how do we make it?"

"We have to restart the forge." Eitri replied. He then continued, "Awakened the heart of the dying Star. "He said while looking at the star.

 ** _Titan_**

"Wow, I heard Titan's a wreck place, but Thanos has gone overboard... it's eight degrees of its axis, gravitational pull is over the place." Quill said, as he checks the gravity. Whilst Nova and Chris are talking, and Sakura and Karin are playing around with the gravity.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. Alright I have a plan, well, it's simple. We'll draw him in pin him down. and get our gauntlet." Tony said. he looks at Drax and then said," Are you yawning? In the middle of this one... Breaking it down, huh? Did you hear what I said?"

"Drax are you focused?" Karin asked.

"I stop listening, after you said I have a plan."

"Okay, mister clean got his own page."

"You see not winning, isn't exactly what they do." Quill said.

"What is it exactly that they do?" Parker asked.

"Kick names, take ass." Mantis answered.

"Yeah, all the time." Sakura added.

"Alright, guys just get over here, please. Mister Lord, would you get your folks to circle up." Tony asked.

"Mister lord? Star-Lord is fine."

"We gotta be cool with this, because if we all come after him with some plucky attitude..." Tony said, when Quill said.

"Dude don't call us plucky, we don't know what it means." Quill said and then continued, "Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan, except it suck. So, let me do the plan and that way... It might be really good."

"Tell them about the dance off, to save the universe." Drax said. confusing the others.

"What dance off?" Chris and Tony asked.

"It's nothing, it's nothing."

"Like in Footloose the movie?" Parker asked.

"Exactly Footloose! Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was."

"Don't encourage this, alright, we're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." Tony said.

"Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget I'm half-human... So that 50% of me that is stupid... That's a 100% you." Quill said.

"What does that mean? Pete?" Nova asked.

"Your Math is blowing my mind."

"Excuse me, but does your friend often do that?" Mantis said as she and the others saw Strange shaking while meditating.

"Strange, you alright?" Tony asked.

 **"AHHH!"** Strange shouted as he falls.

"You're, back aren't you?"

"Hey what was that?"

"Yes, Strange-san what the heck is that?" Sakura asked.

"I look forward in time. To view alternate futures, to see all the possible outcomes... Of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Quill asked.

"1406005"

"How many did we win?" Tony asked.

"One." Strange answered.

 _Author's notes:_

 _And that's about it, Guys! See you all next chapter._


	8. Infinity 7

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey Everyone! Are you ready for another chapter of Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity War? Sure, you do after all you all been waiting for it, right? Now then let's get to writing._

 _"Spider's Dead, Ned." – Spider-Man_

 _"_ _Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, don't ya think?" – Dante_

 _"I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch!" – Nero_

 _"You'd be damn sure, we can avenge it." – Iron Man_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... They belong to both Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Capcom._

 ** _Dark Kingdom_**

 ** _Vormir_**

As we look at Vormir, which looks like a black beach. We saw a portal opening and coming out was Thanos and Gamora. With Thanos saying, "The Stone better be out there, for your sister's sake."

As they walk towards the top of a tower, they saw a hooded figure coming down. And greeting them saying, "Welcome Thanos son of Alars and Sui-san as well as Brother of Eros. Gamora daughter of Thanos."

"You know us?" Thanos asked.

"It is my curse, to know all who journey here." The hood answered.

"Where is the Soul Stone?"

"You should know... It extracts a terrible price." The hood said.

"I'm prepared." Thanos said.

"We all think that at first... We are all wrong." The hood said, revealing to be Red skull. Hovering towards them.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Hours Later_**

As they reach the top, Thanos asked Skull, "How is it that you know this place so well?" He asked that while walking.

"A long time ago, I too sought the Stones... I even held one at my hand, it cast me out. Banish me here, guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess." Skull answered Thanos' question. As they reach what appears to be a ledge.

"What you seek lies in front of you." Red Skull said. he then continued, "As does what you fear."

"What's this?" Gamora asked.

"The Price, 'Soul' holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom." Skull answered.

"Tell me what it needs." Thanos said.

"To ensure that whoever possess it, understands its power. The stone demands a sacrifice." Skull answered.

"Of what?" Thanos asked.

"In order to take the Stone, you must lose that which you loved." Red Skull answered. Shocking Thanos. He then continued, "A soul for a soul."

Gamora chuckled when she heard this, she then says, "All my life, I dream of a day. A moment. When you got what you deserve. But I was always disappointed. But now, you kill, and torture and you call it 'mercy'... The universe has judged you... You ask for a price. And it told you no. you failed. And do you wanna know why?! Because you love nothing, no one! Except Death!"

Thanos then turns to Gamora, tears flowing down in his eyes, "Really tears?" Gamora said in annoyance and disappointment.

"They're not for him." Skull answered, shocking Gamora. Thanos then went towards Gamora who then said.

"No this isn't love."

"I never told you this, but I realize now that, there is someone I cared for the most other than Lady Death. And that it's you. But I ignored my destiny once... I cannot do that again... Even for you." Thanos said. causing Gamora to take her knife and tried to stab herself. Only for it to disappear.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thanos said as he then takes Gamora's arm. Who tries to get out of his hold, and throws her off the tower, Gamora then falls shouting as Thanos watches in sadness. With his eyes closed... As a large light envelops him. He then wakes up at the beach, as he saw the Soul Stone in his right hand.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _On the way to Valkanda_**

As the Quinjet flies towards Valkanda. Captain America walks towards the pilot's seat. And says to Falcon, "Drop to 206 and head in to 030."

"I hope you're right about this." Falcon said. he then continued, "We're gonna land a lot faster. Than you want to."

"You're joking right, Falcon?" Wright nervously asked. As the others mind their own businesses. As the Quinjet went to the border of Valkanda.

 ** _Valkanda_**

Meanwhile T'Challa was now heading, outside to meet Steve. Accompanying him are the Dora Milaje, the king's guard, Nero a younger version / nephew of Dante, his girlfriend Kyrie, Deadpool the red masked Merc with a mouth, Guile, Jake Muller and Felicia the cat girl Dark stalker as well as the X-men and the Fantastic Four, Ryu and Ken, "When you said we're going to open Valkanda, to the rest of the world... This is not what I imagine." Okoye said.

"What did you imagine?"

"Yeah, just like the canon movie says, what do you imagine?" Deadpool said, confusing Nero and Felicia.

"Wade, what are you even talking about?" Nero internally asked.

"Don't asked, he's always like this." Jean and Susan said.

"The Olympics, maybe even at Starbucks?" Surprising the others, they then saw the Quinjet land. And opened its hangar... Which revealed Cap and company.

"Should we bow?" Banner asked. Causing Rhodey, Morrigan and Demitri to look at him.

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey said.

"Yes, show some respect, dear Bruce." Morrigan teased. As Steve went towards T'Challa he started to say.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said while shaking T'Challa's hand. Meanwhile Bruce started to causing Rhodes to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah... What are you doing, Bruce?" Chun-Li, Cammy, Leon, Strider, Ryu and Logan asked. While Demitri and Morrigan giggled. With Surfer, Reed, Johnny, Robbie as well as Zero and X looks on. In confusion.

"We don't do that here." T'Challa said with a shy tone. As they walk towards the Palace, he asked the group, "So, how big of an assault should we expecting?"

"Yeah, how big of an assault... Should we expect?"

"Um sir, you should expect. A quite big assault." Bruce said.

"Yeah, really, really BIG!" Dante said.

"Woah you're freaking out, Dante." Nero and Kyrie said.

"How are we looking?"

"You will have my king's guard, the border tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..."

"A semi-stable hundred-year-old man." Bucky said, as he went towards Steve and hugs him.

"How have you been, Buck?"

"Yeah, how have you been Bucko!?" Dante asked.

"Not bad... For the end of the world."

 ** _An hour later_**

 ** _In the palace_**

As we look inside, we saw a young Wakandan girl wearing an orange suit... This was Shuri sister of T'Challa and she was scanning Vision as a holographic version of the Stone. Appeared before them.

"Woah."

"The structure is polymorphic." Shuri said.

"What does that mean?" Nero said with a rude tone, causing Kyrie to slap him.

"This science stuff is really wobbling my head." Logan said.

"Yeah, like the author's any better." Deadpool muttered.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron, non-non-sequential-."

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synopsis to work connectively." Shuri asked.

"Yeah, Mister Banner, why didn't you think of that?" X said with a confused tone. As the others look at Bruce.

"Because... We didn't think of it." Bruce answered, causing the others to facepalmed their heads.

"I'm sure you did your best."

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment... Could cause a cascade of failures." Shuri answered. She then continued, "It could take time, Brother."

"How long." Cap and Leon asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it's really difficult, huh?" Jake said.

"As long as you can give me." She said as an alarm went off.

"Something has entered the atmosphere." Okoye said as she looks at a hologram of earth.

 ** _Earth's Atmosphere_**

It was later revealed to be Thanos' ships, disembarking towards Valkanda. As they crash lands.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Hey Cap, we got a situation." Falcon said. in the communicator. As one of the ships was destroyed by the barrier.

"God, I love this place." Bucky said.

"I have to agree with you." Felicia interjected.

"Let's not start celebrating yet, guys. We got incoming. Outside the dome." Rhodey said as more ships crash lands.

"Yeah, INCOMING!" Guile shouted as he saw the ships.

"It's too late. We need to destroy the Stone now." Vision said.

"Vision get your ass back into the table." Natasha said.

"Yeah, we don't want to lose you, pal." Johnny said.

"We will hold them off."

"Wanda, soon as that Stone. Is out of his head. You blow it to hell."

"I will."

"Okay then, guys let's go!" Jake shouted.

"And we're gonna be the ones helping the citizens." Wright said sweating.

"Evacuate the city, engage all defenses and get these men, their weapons." T'Challa commanded as Cap, Leon, and Strider looks on.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And that's it for now... See you next time._


	9. Infinity 8

_Author's notes:_

 _I'm back! Surprised that Nero, Kyrie, Felicia as well as Deadpool, the X-men, Fantastic Four and Jake are here... After all a new Devil May Cry game was on the horizon, Demitri, Logan, Reed and Morrigan are here, and of course Deadpool as he is Thanos' Rival as well as a Resident Evil remake. Now then, let's get to writing this Chapter then._

 _"Daddy needs to express some rage." – Deadpool_

 _"Flame On!" – Human Torch_

 _"So... This is what it feels like." – Wolverine_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing they belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Capcom._

 ** _Nidavellir_**

At the realm of the dwarves, Thor was currently trying to restart the forge. There's one little problem, "I don't think, you get the Scientifics here. These rings are gigantic! You want to get them moving... You need something bigger to yank them loose."

"Yeah, even if you are a God, Thor... You don't have the strength to do that!"

Rocket and Frank were the one saying that, you see Thor was on one of the rings. With a rope in hand as he stands he then said, "Leave that to me."

"Leave it to you?! Buddy, you're in space! All you got is a rope and a-" Rocket tries to say as the ship, suddenly spins rapidly. With Frank and Rocket screaming. As the ship spins Thor then releases the rope and then said.

"Fire the engines!"

Rocket and Frank then stopped, and started the engines of the ship... As it moves to another set of rings. Thor then falls to the ground and starts to pull. Which caused the ice that got stuck on the bottom of the rings. To crack.

Thor then shouted, "More Power, Rabbit! Frank!" As Rocket and Frank then continued to forward the engine with Thor pulling the rope. As they pull the ice crack. And the mechanism started to move. Moving the rings causing the star to glow.

"Beautiful." Arthur and the other Dwarves said.

"Well done, Boy." Eitri said.

"That's Nidavellir!" Thor said to Rocket and Frank as he to the windshield and points at the star. With Frank and Rocket sitting in awe. As the star shoots a beam towards the Forge. But then the Star stopped shooting and then goes dark again.

"Damn it!" Eitri shouted.

"What the!? What happened!?" Arthur and the other Dwarves asked.

"Damn it? What's Damn it?" Rocket asked causing Frank to facepalmed.

"The Mechanism is crippled."

"What?"

"Without the iris glows, we can't heat the metal." Eitri answered.

"How long will it take to heat it?" Thor asked.

"A few minutes, maybe more, why?"

"I'm going to hold it open." Thor said surprising Frank and Eitri.

"Are you crazy!?"

"That's suicide."

"So is facing Thanos, without that axe." Thor said as he went towards the star.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Valkanda_**

As the Valkandan Army and the other heroes, went towards the border. Bruce was using the Hulkbuster with Natasha asking, "How are we looking, Bruce?"

"Yeah! I think I'm getting a hang of it." He said while firing the boosters, causing everyone to look at him.

"Woah! This is amazing! Man, it's like me and the Hulk without actually—Ah!" He shouted as he trips over a rock. Causing some people including Okoye, Jean, Nero and Robbie to looked in annoyance as well as sigh.

"I'm okay." Bruce said.

"Yeah, sure you are." Nero snarked.

"I'm okay." Banner said as he stands up with X, Falcon, Human torch, Silver Surfer, War Machine and Zero seen flying. As they fly Rhodey then said to the others.

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line."

"It must be the Black Order!" Surfer shouted. As they continue to fly.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

As the Surfer said, it was Proxima and Cull who was in the tree line. With Cull replacing his severed hand. With a metal one.

 ** _Back to our Heroes_**

The army then disembarked as many soldiers formed formation, with the J'bari recently arriving and shouting battle cries. With its commander M'Baku shaking T'Challa's hand.

"Thank you for standing with us." T'Challa said.

"I am too."

 ** _Later_**

As Midnight and Cull went towards the barrier, she then uses her sword to check the barrier... Which was having no effect. With a group consisting of Steve, T'Challa, Natasha, Chun-Li, Dante, Logan and Leon. Going towards the barrier. As they confronted the two, Natasha asked.

"Where's your other friend?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, where is good old Sickle boy?" Dante asked.

"He will pay with his life with yours. Thanos will have that Stone." Midnight said.

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said.

"Yeah, so kiss our asses you bastards!" Logan and Leon shouted.

"You are in Valkanda now! Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." T'Challa said.

"We have blood to spare." Midnight said raising his sword, as she commands her forces to come out of the ships. Which then opened its hangars. The group then returns to their friends as Bucky asked.

"Did they surrender?"

"Not exactly." Steve said as he went to his position.

"Well, there goes the negotiations." Cammy said.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

At the ships opens, large growls are heard and hundreds of Outriders. Thanos' War space-dogs came out of the forest

 ** _Back at the heroes_**

As the Valkandans do their battle cry and then finishing it. They saw the Outriders. With Bucky saying, "What the hell?"

"Those are some ugly alien beasts." Dante said.

"looks like we piss her off." Natasha said as they saw the Outriders, try to go through the barrier with some of them breaking through but not without some of them dying.

"They're killing themselves!"

"You're right about that, they're insane." Jake said. as the creatures continue to try and break through. The Border Tribe then activate their shields. And then starts shooting. With the other heroes who had firearms following suit.

We then saw War Machine's group, joining in the shooting. With Falcon saying, "Hey guys! Did you see the teeth on those things?"

"Alright, Sammy. Backup's here, I'll be your wing sense." Rhodey said causing X to sweat drop.

"Did he just make a joke about Spider-Man?" He asked as he saw Rhodey drop missiles on the Aliens. But the Aliens on the other side started to circle around the Barrier.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get behind us... There's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce said.

"That's not good." Guile said.

"Then we better keep them in front of us."

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked. T'Challa then replied to Okoye.

"We will open the Barrier." T'Challa then opens his Communicator and said, "On my signal... Open northwest section 17."

 **" Requesting confirmation my king. You said open the barrier?" **

"On my signal."

"This will be the end of Valkanda." M'Baku said.

"And it will be a glorious ending in history." Okoye said as Cap reaches for his shield. T'Challa then commanded the Border tribe, to stop blocking brandishes his claws and shouted.

 **"VALKANDA FOREVER!"**

They then started charge, as part of the barrier, disappears causing the Outriders to go through. As they were about to clash Cap, Leon and Black Panther started to fight the aliens. With Dante swinging Rebellion and Jake using his techniques... Meanwhile all the heroes are having their share of fun.

"Man, there's no end to them!" Nero shouted.

"Stop Complaining Ragna." Deadpool said as he uses his assassin skills against the Outriders.

"How much longer, Shuri!"

 **"I have barely begun, Brother!"** Shuri said as she starts the extraction.

"You might want to pick up the pace." Panther said as he continues to fight with the other heroes. With Shuri still starting the extraction.

 ** _Nidavellir_**

Meanwhile Thor was now on the Iris Mechanism. Ready to pull it, "All-fathers give me strength." He said as he gets ready.

"Do you understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It will kill you." Eitri said to Thor as he saw Thor ready to activate the mechanism.

"Only if I die."

"Yes, that is what killing you means." Eitri said, which caused Arthur and the other Dwarves to face fault to the ground.

Thor then proceeds to pull the levers. The machine starts to open and shoots beams. As Thor tries to withstand the heat. The beam hits the Forge, "Hold it! Hold it all!" Eitri shouted as he and his assistants went to the Forges. As Thor watches the machine.

Eitri then looks at the pot and sees the Metal, being heated. Thor then continues hold the levers. As the Metal begins to melt. Thor then screams as he tries to withstand the pain.

Eitri then turns the gears, so that the liquid could fall off. As Thor loses consciousness, he let go of the levers and falls to the Forges. Causing Frank and Rocket to go towards him. As Thor falls Groot, Arthur and the Dwarves look in shock, at what transpire.

"Thor, say something, Thor are you okay!?" Rocket asked.

"Thor! Wake up! Hang in there!" Frank shouted. Meanwhile Eitri then releases the Metal. He and his assistants then started to shape it.

"I think he's dying."

"Yeah, he's not gonna last long!"

"He needs the Axe!" Eitri shouted.

"But what about the handle!" Arthur asked.

"Where's the handle?!" Eitri asked he then continued, "Everyone! Help me find the handle!" He shouted as Dwarves scrambled around trying to find a handle.

As Groot looks at Thor, he then uses his powers to stretch his arms to the Metal. He winced at the pain as he puts the two together. He then shouted as he sliced off his arm. Thor's arm twitch as the Axe floats and gives off sparks.

 ** _Valkanda_**

As the Hulkbuster stomps and smashes at the Outriders, Bucky continues to shoot at them... When he was knock down by an Out-rider who tries to maul him.

Meanwhile Cap, Leon and Black Panther, continue to fend off the beast. War Machine's group of course continuously shoots at the Aliens. When they got hit by Cull's Axe. Black Panther wasn't faring either he was at the same situation as Bucky... Leon on the other hand was trying to dodge the Aliens. Meanwhile, Cap stabbed an Outrider. But now was on the same situation. The Hulkbuster also was on the same situation also.

"Man! There's no end to them!" Nero shouted.

"C'mon you Freakazoids, and taste Ivory and Ebony!" Dante shouted as he uses his dual pistols.

"You will all burned in hell!" The Ghost Riders shouted as they swing their chains around.

"Stop complaining, Nero and fight back." Morrigan shouted as she uses her Soul Fist.

"There's too many of them!" Banner shouted as he was getting mauled, with the Heroes on a pinch it seems like they are gonna lose. Suddenly they heard a loud boom. They turned, and it was a pillar of light. From the sky, then a large Axe came out destroying the beasts. Including those who are trying to maul Cap, Bucky, Black Panther and Bruce. As the Light subsides it was revealed to be Thor, Frank, Arthur, Groot and Rocket.

This caused the others to look in either surprised or relief. With Bruce shouting, "Ha-ha! You guys are so screwed now!"

"You said it! You are about to get it now you sons of b*****s!" Nero shouted as Midnight and Cull looked in surprise.

 **"BRING ME THANOS!"** Thor shouted as he and his group charged, with Thor jumping and then bring down his Axe at the beast.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Well then... See you next time guys!_


	10. Infinity 9

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! Ready for another chapter of Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinity War? I know that you are waiting for a long time again... Well then, let's get started on the line writing again. By the way I'm having a lot of fun at this._

 _"Pump the hate brakes, Thanos!" – Deadpool_

 _"From_ _that day forth... my arm changed... and a voice echoed, "Power. Give me more power!" And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect_ _her_ _." – Nero_

 _"Everything...They build Will fall! And in the ashes of their world! We will build a better one – Apocalypse (X-Men)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appeared in this Fanfic. They belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Capcom._

 ** _Titan, Saturn_**

A portal opens up, with Thanos stepping out of it. He now finds himself on Titan, as he looks around. He heard someone say, "Oh Yeah, you are much more of a 'Thanos'." Thanos turn his attention to the one speaking, and it was Strange.

"I take it that the Maw is dead." Thanos said. He then continued, "But still he manages to accomplish his mission."

"You may regret that, I brought you face to face with a Master of the Mystic Arts." Strange said as he sits on a rock. Whilst the other heroes where hiding, with Star-Lord on a wreckage near Thanos. While Spidey was on the top of the building wreckage. At the back of Doctor Strange.

"Where did you think he brought you?" Thanos asked Strange.

"Let me guess, home sweet home." Strange said. As he looks around the landscape. Thanos looks around activating the Reality Stone, while saying.

"It was... And it was beautiful. For all my life, I wondered why I was hated so much? My own mother tried to kill me. In my adolescence, I was fascinated with Death and would do everything to please her. To the point I would do something horrible."

"Genocide?" Strange guessed.

"Yes, to get back at my people for all of the suffering I went through. The whole universe called me a mad man. and after that you all know what happen next." Thanos said as he deactivates the Reality Stone, causing the illusion to disappear.

"Congratulations, you're a boyfriend." Strange snarked.

"I'm a survivor." Thanos corrected.

"You do know that I could easily snap my fingers... And you all ceased to exist, I call that 'Mercy'." Thanos said as he snaps his right hand.

"And then what?" Strange asked as he stands up. Thanos looks at the land and then said.

"I can finally rest, sat down with death by my side. Watching the sunrise on a grateful universe, the hardest choices. Requires the strongest of wills." He answered in a deep voice.

"Then you'll find our will... Equal... To yours!" Strange shouted, as he activates his magic circles. In his hands.

"'Our'?" Thanos asked, as he notice a giant chunk going down towards him, caused by Iron-man and Nova. he then activates the Power Stone as it hits him.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _A Minute Later_**

"Piece of Cake, Quill." Iron-Man said as he finishes the job, Nova on the other hand sweat dropped and said.

"Um, Stark please don't get cocky."

Star-Lord then activates his helmet and rockets to charge with Chris following him. While saying, "Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!" As Iron-Man and Nova went towards Thanos. they saw that the piece of a building was broken apart. To reveal Thanos switching from Power to Reality, as he turns the chunk to a swarm of birds that swarmed Iron-Man and Nova as they are getting hit on the building.

Thanos looks on as he suddenly gets hit by a web and an energy ball. With both Spidey, Karin and Sakura kicking him in the face, with Drax hitting his feet. Strange then appeared from a portal and pulled out an energy sword and proceeds to try and strike him. With Drax also trying to strike him. Only to be blocked numerous times.

Thanos then backhanded Drax and destroyed Strange's sword as he pulls out the web and kicks him back, with Strange recovering. Star-Lord and Chris then shoots him, with Strange releasing magic circles. For Star-Lord and Chris to jump on them, and then planting a bomb on his back with Star-Lord saying while flipping his middle finger, "Boo."

"Bye." Chris said as he detonates the bomb and then going to a portal made by Strange with Star-Lord. Which causes Thanos to get caught in the blast.

"Don't let him close his fist." Strange commanded his cloak, as it went towards Thanos' left hand. He tried to take it off, whilst Strange started to open portals from which Spidey, Sakura and Karin hitting him with Spidey shouting.

"Magic... More Magic... Magic with a kick... Magic with a—!" Spidey said as he suddenly got grabbed by Thanos in the neck.

"Insect." Thanos said as he throws Spidey towards Sakura, Karin and Strange. Which knock them out. He then rips the cloak. Only to get caught in an explosion caused by Iron-Man and Nova. He then uses the gauntlet to absorb the blast and then uses it to blast away Iron-Man and Nova away towards a building.

However, Spidey then tries to take Gauntlet away, only to get lariat by him. But suddenly a huge ship suddenly hit him. Thanos then got out of the ruins only to get hit by someone. Revealed to be none other than Nebula.

"Well, well."

"You should have killed me." Nebula said.

"It would have been a waste of parts!" Thanos shouted as Nebula tries to attack him with her swords. Which Thanos blocked. With Nebula hitting his face.

"Where's Gamora?!" She asked only to get backhanded by Thanos. suddenly Strange binds his Gauntlet. With energy bands and then closes his hand causing it to be tight. He tries to take it off, only for Drax and Chris to kick him in the right leg. Star-Lord then uses a magnetic device to restrain his right hand. With Spidey pulling him with his webs and activating his Spider Legs with Iron-Man and Nova taking hold of his left hand, while Karin and Sakura assisting them. Strange then opens a portal for Mantis as she puts his hands on his head to sedate him.

Thanos then screams in pain, as he was being sedated. With Iron-Man asking, "Is he sedated? Don't let him go!"

"Be quick he is very strong!"

"Parker! Help! Get over here, she can't hold him much longer. Let's go!" Iron-Man said as he, Spidey, Nova, Karin and Sakura. Begins to remove the Gauntlet. Star-Lord then lands saying.

"I thought you'd be harder to catch, for the record this was my plan." He then continued, "Not so tough now, huh? Where's Gamora?!"

"My Gamora!" A sedated Thanos said.

"Aww... Bulls**t! where is she?" Star-Lord asked.

"He is in anguish." Mantis said.

"Good!"

"He—He mourns!" Mantis said causing Drax to ask.

"What does this monster have to mourn?!"

"Gamora!" Nebula realized causing Star-Lord to look at her asking.

"What?"

"He took her to Vormir... He came back with the Soul Stone... But she didn't" Nebula said. causing Star-Lord to turn towards Thanos. while Iron-Man was shouting.

"Okay, Quill. You gotta cool it right now, do you understand? No, no, don't engage. We almost got this off!"

"Yes Quill-san! Don't do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Tell me she is lying." Star-Lord asked, he then continued, " **ASSHOLE!** Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I had to." Thanos said causing Star-Lord to be in shock.

"No, you didn't. No, you didn't." Star-Lord said as he started to hit him while shouting, "AHH! NO! NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

 **"QUILL!"**

 **" QUILL-SAN!"**

 **"PETE!"**

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Iron-Man, Sakura, and Nova said as they try to stop Star-Lord.

"It's coming! It's coming out! We got it! We got it!" Spidey and Karin said as they nearly got the Gauntlet. Only for Thanos to headbutt Mantis. Get the Gauntlet back. Throw Mantis away.

"Oh god!" Spidey said as he goes towards Mantis to catch her. He then kicks Chris and Drax away towards Star-Lord and Nebula, Sakura and Karin backhands Strange. Hits Iron-man and Nova, and knocking out Chris, Nebula and Star-Lord using the Power Stone. He then saw Iron-Man hitting him with a hand-blade only for Thanos to headbutt him.

"He then uses the Power Stone to pull then Moon and then send it towards then. Causing Iron-Man to get hit by a rock and the others to get caught by the blast.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And that's the end of the chapter hope you like it! Sayonara._


	11. Infinity 10

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! Want to see another chapter of Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity War? Of course, you do after all... We're nearing the end of the Fanfic after all. Now then, let's get started on the writing._

 _"Seriously! You know who this is right?! Doc help me out here!" – Rocket Racoon_

 _"Objection!" – Phoenix Wright_

 _"With great power comes great responsibility." – Uncle Ben_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, appearing in this Fic. They belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Capcom._

 ** _Valkanda_**

As the Mind Stone extraction from Vision goes on, things are now looking very good for our heroes, ever since Thor and his group came along. We then saw each of the heroes overpowering their respective adversaries. Jean destroying the minds of the outriders, Cyclops using his laser beams to destroy as many outriders alongside Zero.

Meanwhile, we saw Cull smashing many soldiers as he can. When suddenly, Black Panther uses his powers to push him back. Whilst on another side, we saw Rocket shooting his gun at the outriders alongside Bucky and Dante when Bucky was carrying him shouting, **"ARGH! COME GET SOME SPACEDOG! AHH! COME ON! GET SOME! GET SOME! COME ON! GET SOME! GET SOME! COME ON!"**

"How much for the gun?!" Rocket asked, causing Dante to awkwardly look at him.

"Not for sale." Bucky replied.

"Okay... How much for the arm?!" Rocket asked. Dante was now really confused as to why he wants the arm now. He saw Bucky leave.

"Aw, I'll get that arm."

"What do you want with an arm anyways?!" Dante asked.

"Nothing!"

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Thor, Frank and Arthur are now smashing and bashing the out riders. When Captain America asked them, "New weapons?"

"I notice you copied my beard." Thor said to Cap, you see when Cap was on vacation. He forgot to shave.

Meanwhile, we saw Groot alongside the Ghost Rider and Morrigan. Impaling three groups of Outriders, with Thor saying, "Oh by the way, you remember Groot, right? The tree?"

"I am Groot!" Groot said

"I'm Steve Rogers." Captain America replied, causing Morrigan to giggle.

"My, Steve aren't you cute." Morrigan said as she continues to attack the enemies.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile inside the palace_**

Shuri was still trying to extract the Stone. When suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise. Wanda looks at the window and saw something inside the trees.

 ** _Back at the battlefield_**

It then emerges from the ground to the battlefield. Where it was revealed to be giant wheels.

" **FALL MEN! FALL MEN, NOW!"** Black Panther shouted as he and the others fall back. With Wanda looking at this development.

Meanwhile, as Rhodey's group approach the giant wheels. He said, "Focus and fire at their left flank, guys!"

"We're doing it!" Falcon said as he and X started shooting at the giant wheels. With Rhodey and Surfer firing next.

Meanwhile, on the ground we saw Natasha, Okoye, Cammy and Chun-Li are fighting the Outriders. When they turned and saw that the wheels are approaching them. When Wanda appeared and levitated the wheels and crashing them into the Outriders.

She then looks towards the others, with Okoye asking, "Why is she up there all this time?" This caused Cammy and Chun-Li to sweat awkwardly.

"How should we know!?" The two shouted, with Natasha giggling. However, unknown to them, Midnight had saw the development and then contacts Corvus Glaive.

"She's on the field, take it."

 ** _At the Palace_**

Glaive was now moving towards the room where Vision's at. When the guards noticed him, from which Glaive attacks them. Shuri noticed this and is now speeding up the process. As Glaive finished fighting the last guard. She started to shoot lasers at Glaive, he then kicks her, with the guard trying to throw her spear only for her and Shuri to fall on the ground.

Corvus was then suddenly tackled by Vision, and then fall from the building through a window.

 ** _Back at the Battlefield_**

Falcon seeing this said, "Guys! We got a Vision situation here!" As he flies only to get tackled by an Outrider.

 **"SOMEBODY GET TO VISION!"** Captain America commanded. As he continues to fight the Outriders.

"We got him!" Banner said as he Zero, Silver Surfer and X fly towards the location of Vision and Corvus Glaive.

"On my way!" Wanda replied, only to get hit by Midnight. Who then towers over her saying.

"He'll die alone, as will you."

"She's not alone." A voice said. Midnight turn around and it was Natasha and Chun-Li. She then turned to the other direction and there was Okoye and Cammy. Midnight then charge at Natasha and Chun-Li who then blocked her strikes. The entire group started to attack Midnight.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Meanwhile, Corvus is now currently manhandling Vision. With Cull hitting him with his hammer. When suddenly, Banner, X, Zero and Surfer arrive.

"Oh no, oh no you don't. This isn't gonna be like New Metro, Pal. This suit has already kick the crap out of the Hulk."

"And we won't let you get the Stone!" Surfer said with X and Zero nodding. he then saw Cull charged at Banner and trapped one of the Hulkbuster's hands with the hammers retractable function. But Banner then uses the palm blasters to pull back at another location.

 **"GUYS! VISION, X, ZERO, AND SURFER NEEDS BACK UP NOW!"** Banner said as he continued to fight to Cull, who was so strong. As Banner continues to fight him he then said.

"Hulk, Hulk. I know you like making your entrance at the last second... Well, this is it, man. this is this is the last. Last second." Banner said, as Cull grabs the Hulkbuster's left arm and destroys it.

" **AHHH! HULK! HULK! HULK!"** Banner shouted.

" **NOOOOOO!"** Hulk shouted.

" **SCREW YOU! YOU BIG GREEN ASSHOLE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"** Banner said as he charged shouting, "Come on!" he then punches Cull in the face. And backhands him. He then uppercuts, but Cull managed to grab and punches him in return, he then turns his metal arm to a blade and tried to stab Banner, but the latter then grab one of the Hulkbuster's hands and put it in. And activating it while saying.

 **"SEE YA!"** As he saw Cull being flown towards the barrier causing him to explode.

"Hulk, we got a lot to figure out pal."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And that's about it stay tune for the next chapter!_


	12. Infinity Final

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! It's been a long time since I written this Fanfic... Man, this is getting tiring. That I need to get some time off. But oh well I guess I must get to work. Now then... Let's start writing some quotes, shall we?_

 _"I understand that the council has made a decision but given that it's a stupid ass decision. I intend to ignore it." – Nick Fury_

 _"The price of freedom is high... And that's a price I'm willing to pay." – Captain America_

 _" **TELL ME WHERE YOUR F***NG BOSS IS?! OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE! IN FIVE MINUTES!"** – Deadpool _

_"True Devils never cry." – Dante_

 ** _"SHINRYUKEN"_** _– Ken Masters_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are appearing in this Fanfiction. They belong to the following companies: Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Capcom._

 ** _Valkanda_**

As the fight between Midnight and the women continued, neither of them makes a solid hit. With Midnight dodging both Chun-li and Cammy's kicks and punches as well as blocking Natasha and Okoye's attacks.

As they fight, they noticed one of the giant wheels. Moving towards them. They then duck so that it can't slice them to bits. Midnight then kicks Natasha towards Chun-Li, and then grabbing both Okoye and Cammy and throws them at the ground.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Corvus was now overpowering Vision. Earlier he just defeated both X, Zero and Silver Surfer. Who are now lying on the ground. As he continues to fight Vision he stabs him again saying, "I thought you were formidable, machine...But you will die like any man."

He then pulled out his Glaive, and then lets Vision fall to the ground. As he moves to take the stone, he heard footsteps and turned to see Captain America, Leon Kennedy and Strider Hiryu. Running towards him. With Cap tackling him while shouting.

 **"GET OUTTA HERE!"**

He and the other three then proceeds to attack Glaive... With Cap shouting to Vision, **"GO!"**

 ** _Back at the girls_**

As the girls continued fighting Midnight. Natasha pulls out two electric metal sticks, from which she then charged at Midnight. And continued to attack Midnight, from which she disarms her. Midnight then proceeds to punch her until she had Natasha fall to the ground. She then pulls out an arm-blade to try and slit Natasha's throat only to then be levitated by Wanda and then got sliced by the Wheels.

"That was really gross." Natasha said.

 ** _Back at the Boys_**

As Cap, Leon and Strider continued to fight Corvus. Cap disarm Corvus of his Glaive. From which then falls to the ground, Cap then tries to punch him again, only to get grabbed by the throat and then get thrown towards Leon and Strider knocking them out.

Corvus then proceeds to try and strangle Cap to death, but then a blade appeared suddenly out of his chest. And it was revealed to be Vision who uses Corvus' weapon against him. He then puts down the Glaive and sits down.

Cap, Leon, Strider as well as X, Zero and Surfer. Who regained consciousness then check on Vision, with Cap saying, "I thought I told you to go?"

"We don't trade lives, Captain."

* * *

 **(Cue Music: ODD FUTURE by Uverworld**

 _I keep my ideals with me, sorezore tenmei wo_

As the music starts it shows Iron-Man and the Marvel/Capcom heroes getting ready with flashes of their lives.

 _Subete wa mi deta sabi_

It then shows Iron-Man, Spidey, Star-Lord, Chris and Leon sitting.

 _Haburi yoku fuyashita kokurekishi_

Then switches to the Avengers Jogging with Hulk being the one of the fastest.

 _Ari to arayuru mono sutetari_

Suddenly they were joined by Ryu and Ken.

 _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_

Followed by the Guardians of the galaxy, The Dark stalkers, The X men and X and his friends.

 _Korosa re kaketa koto mo astsutashi_

It then cuts to Johnny Blaze in his Ghost Rider form.

 _Shinda me o shite ikita jiki_

And then shows the other characters with Deadpool trying to fix the camera on him.

 _Soredemo kyou mo ikasa re terutsute koto wa_

It then shows the Black Order.

 _What's going on?_

When Proxima Midnight throws her spear.

 _Mada sou, yari nokoshiten darou_

The scene shows Ebony Maw bowing to a screen. When a golden plated hand patted him on the head.

 _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

It then cuts to Spidey walking with his head down with a view on Harry Osborn turning his face to the camera.

 _What's going on?_

Harry then turns into the Green Goblin and throws bombs.

 _Hito wa chigau to mitometa ue de_

It then shows Rocket, X, Wolverine, Morrigan and Surfer charging.

 _Kanousei norutsu bo hiraku_

Spidey raises his head with a serious look.

 _Dreaming, ishi gyakusou_

The faces of the Black Order appeared

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no suki_

It then zooms out to show that they are marching.

 _Ma umenu_

It then shows Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

 _Akenu yoru kara nuekyou_

It then shows the Heroes dodging a blast, by jumping with Robbie firing a fireball.

 _Mirai no kazoudo sage_

It then shows Iron-Man and Spidey getting ready.

 _Bokura wa me o sorashite wa_

It then shows Cull Obsidian charging towards them.

 _Naritai_

Stark and Parker then charged.

 _Mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi o_

The two shouted as they prepared to punch.

 _I keep my ideals with me Sorezore mo jinsei_

The Hulk then shouted as he confronts Thanos.

 _Ai mo yume emo kiken'na hodo_

Then scene shows many of the heroes using their techniques.

 _Kantan ni hi gat sui chiyau no sa_

Until it shows Iron-Man and Spidey punching through the Camera

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_

The title of the Fic then appeared, with Iron-Man and Spidey appearing.

* * *

 ** _Titan, Saturn_**

As the debris from the moon that Thanos forced to fall. Continues to go towards Titan. We see Spidey trying to catch the Guardians as well as Sakura, Nova, Nebula and Karin. Who are now unconscious as he catches them with his webs, he was saying, "I got you, I got you! I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

As Thanos starts walking, he saw Strange coming down to the ground. Who then proceeds to unleash energy waves towards Thanos who then jumped and used the Power Stone to create an energy wave. From which Strange blocked with a huge mirror shield.

He then moves the shield towards Thanos who punches it. Breaking the shield, he then uses the Space Stone to create a black hole and move it towards Strange who then uses a magic circle to cancel it out. Causing butterfly creatures to appear.

Strange then floats to the sky and creates what appears to be clones of himself. And then uses magical bindings to keep Thanos from using the Gauntlet. Only for him using the Soul and Power Stone to cancel it out.

He then uses the Reality and Space Stones to pull Strange, and then grabs him by the neck saying to him, "You're full of tricks, wizard." He then pulls out the eye while continuing, "But you never once used your greatest weapon." He then crushes it revealing it was a fake while saying, "A fake."

He then throws Strange to the ground, as he was about to use the gauntlet again. He noticed an Iron man glove stuck to it. He then saw both Chris and Iron Man coming towards him. With Iron Man saying," You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it."

"And next time, you're gonna get it." Chris said.

"Stark, Redfield."

"You remember us?"

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with Knowledge." Thanos said with a smile.

"Our only curse is you." Iron Man said as he sent missiles towards him. With Chris firing a bazooka. Thanos then gets ready for it while shouting.

 **"COME ON!"**

As the missiles explode Iron Man and Chris then went towards Thanos. With Iron Man kicking him with his boosters, and then morphs his hands into boosters punching Thanos hard into a rock. With Chris trying to cling on his back only to fall off. When he got headbutt. Thanos then takes out the helmet which then regenerates. And then punches him to the ground. When Chris pulls out a blaster. Thanos then kicks him dropping it.

He then takes out the Iron Man glove and shoots a laser towards Iron Man and Chris. With Iron Man conjuring a shield with Chris behind him. They then charged with Iron Man pinning Thanos down as he and Chris struck his face with Iron Man punching him. And Chris slashing him with a knife.

Only to reveal it was a small cut with Thanos saying, "All that for a drop of blood." He then breaks free tripping off Chris and Iron Man and then proceeds to punch them in the face. With Stark's helmet beginning to break. While Chris is now coughing blood and showing bruises.

He then uses the Power Stone to punch them in the chest. As he walks towards the two, Chris who pulls out another blaster and Iron Man who stretches his right arm fires lasers at him. When Iron Man's left part regenerated he then stretches it. And proceeds to shoot at Thanos.

But then Thanos backhands and then was about to backhand again. When Stark and Chris pull out their blades, only to get caught and pulled out and stabbed in the stomach. As Thanos forces them to move backward while sticking the blades further. Forcing them to sit down and then grabs their heads.

"You have my respect, Stark, Redfield. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." He then releases them and said, "I hope they remember you."

As he starts to use the Gauntlet he heard Strange's voice saying, "Stop!"

He turns to Strange who was sitting, "Spare their lives and I'll give you the Stone."

"No tricks?" Thanos said, from which Strange shook his head. He then points his gauntlet at Strange.

"Don't!"

"Don't do this, Strange!"

Strange then conjured the Time Stone, which caused Thanos to stretch his right hand. Causing Stark and Chris to be frustrated. Strange then let's go of the Stone causing it to go to Thanos. Who then inserts it in the Guantlet much to Chris and Stark's horror.

"One to go." Thanos said, when suddenly Star-Lord appeared guns blazing. He then uses the Space Stone to teleport to Valkanda. With Quill falling to the ground he then gets up while shouting.

 **"WHERE IS HE?!"**

He then saw Iron Man and Chris trying to close their wounds, causing him to ask, "Did we just lose?"

"Why would you do that?" Stark asked Strange.

"We're in the endgame now." Strange answered

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Valkanda_**

We then saw the J'bari roaring as they continued to destroy the Outriders. Nero and the Ghost Riders are currently running around guns blazing. Whilst the X-Men, Fantastic Four and the others are preoccupied.

We then saw Thor using Stormbreaker to destroy a ship and going to countless others.

 ** _Back at the ground_**

We then saw Wanda going to Vision asking him, "Are you okay?" She then saw Vision wincing in pain as the Mind Stone glows. She then asks, "What? What is it?"

"He's here."

Suddenly, Cap felt something was off. He then contacts everyone, "Everyone on my position we have incoming."

Falcon, X, Zero, Surfer and Natasha felt it. With Natasha saying, "What the hell?" T'Challa and Okoye also felt it.

We then saw Bruce turning his head, as he saw a portal opened up with Thanos coming out from it. Horrifying both Vision and Wanda

As the entire heroes came face to face with him. Bruce said, "Cap... That's him."

"Eyes up. Stay sharp."

As Thanos started to walk, Bruce, X, Surfer and Zero tried to punch him. Only to get affected by the Space Stone from which they got stuck in a massive rock. He then uses the Power Stone to blow away both Cap, Leon and Strider.

Black Panther and Dante tried to ponce at him. Only for Thanos to grabbed them by the throats, and then punches them down. Falcon who was shooting at him. Was brought down using the Power Stone.

"Wanda, it's time." Vision pleaded.

"No."

"They can't stop him, Wanda. But we can. Look at me, you have the power to destroy the Stone."

"Don't."

"You must do it Wanda, please..." Vision pleaded, he then continued, "We are out of time."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the Stone, half of the universe dies." Vision said, and then continued, "It's not fair, it shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right, you could never hurt me. I just feel you."

Wanda then started using her energy beams, to destroy the Stone. Meanwhile War Machine and Nero are now shooting at Thanos when he uses the Space to crush War Machine's Armor. And throws him at Nero.

Bucky then starts shooting alongside Guile, Jean, Jake and Cyclops as well as Wolverine. When Thanos blows them away via the Power Stone. Okoye then throws a spear while Morrigan and Demitri are shooting energy beams. Only to be deflected again and blown away. He then uses the Reality and Space Stones to trap Natasha. Under some rocks.

Groot tries to trap Thanos with Vines, with no avail. Wanda then uses her left arm to shoot lasers. At the Mind Stone. When Cap went towards Thanos, and then continuously punches him. As Wanda continues to destroy the Stone. Cap then took hold of Thanos' left hand to stop using the Gauntlet. As he started screaming.

When Thanos used his right hand to punch him unconscious. As he went towards the duo, Wanda holds him back by shooting lasers at him. With Thanos struggling to move forward, while using the Space Stone as a shield.

As Wanda continues, Vision said to Wanda, "I love you." The Stone was then destroyed causing shockwaves all around. Thanos was shocked, but then he went towards Wanda comforting her while saying.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone.

"You could never."

"Today I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all." Thanos said as he uses the Time Stone, to reverse time to revived Vision and the Mind Stone. Horrifying Wanda who shouted.

 **"NO!"** When she got backhanded by Thanos.

Who then took Vision by the throat, and then takes the Mind Stone. Killing him in the process. He then drops Vision, and then inserting it in the Gauntlet. But then he got struck by Thor's lightning. Who then throws Stormbreaker. Thanos tried to destroy it only to get struck in the chest.

Thor then goes towards Thanos accompanied by Arthur and Frank. Who then said," I told you... You'll die for that." He then started to stick Stormbreaker to crush Thanos' Heart. But then Thanos then raises his head and said.

"You... You should have gone for the Head."

He then gets ready to snap his fingers alerting Frank who shouted, **"OH NO! THOR HE'S GONNA—"**

Thor noticing this shouted, **"NOOO!"** But it was too late Thanos snaps his fingers, who then founds himself in a golden land. He then checks his chest to feel his wounds. But there's nothing not even the Gauntlet. He then turns and there was a familiar structure with a familiar child that he knew.

He then went towards it and asks, "Daughter?"

"Did you do it?" The Child asked revealing to be Gamora.

"Yes."

"What did it cost?"

"Everything."

We then returned to reality, from which we saw that the gauntlet was damaged. With Thor asking, **"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did." Frank asked. Thanos then uses the Space Stone to teleport. When Cap asks Thor.

"Where did he go? Thor. Where did he go?"

"Steve?" Someone shouted, it was Bucky, but he was fading to dust as he crumbled dropping his gun. Which shocks Steve, Thor, Frank and Arthur.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

M'Baku was in shock, as he saw many soldiers crumbled to dust.

 ** _Back at the group_**

Come General, come this is no place to die." T'Challa said to Okoye as he crumbled to dust.

"X, what is happening to me?" Zero asked X as he crumbled to dust in front of X and Surfer.

"Oh no, not again." Surfer said.

"I'm Groot?"

"Jean?"

Groot and Cyclops said as they crumbled to dust. With Jean and Rocket saying.

"No, No! No! No! Groot/Scott. No."

We then saw Wanda sighing as she also crumbled. Meanwhile we saw Sam and Strider also crumbling to dust.

"Sam! Strider! Guys! Where are you at?!"

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Titan, Saturn_**

We then saw the heroes at Titan getting up. With Mantis saying, "Something is happening?" When she crumbles to dust. Quill then turns Drax who was also crumbling saying.

"Quill?"

"Karin?" Sakura was also crumbling to dust much to Karin's shock and disbelief. Quill meanwhile was trying to process what's going on. With Nova, Chris and Stark saying.

"Steady, Quill."

"Don't Panic."

"Yes Pete. Just calm down."

"Oh man." Quill said as he crumbles.

"Tony, Chris, there was no other way." Strange said as he fades.

"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good." Parker sad as it was revealed that he was fading.

"You're all right?"

"I don't know what's happening." Parker said as he was caught by Stark. He then continued, "I don't want to go. I don't want to go. Mr. Stark, please I don't want to go, I don't want to go!"

He then falls and said, "I'm sorry." As he fades completely.

"He did it again." Nebula said, as Tony falls grieving his lost. Alongside Nebula, Karin, Chris and Nova.

 ** _Valkanda_**

Cap then sits down at looking at Vision's body. With the entire group in shock. War Machine asking, "What is this? What the hell is happening?"

"Oh God."

 ** _On an unknown planet_**

We then saw Thanos and Death looking at the morning sky. With Thanos smiling that he had found peace.

 ** _Credits_**

 **WRITEN** **BY**

 **Number01BlazblueFan**

 **Cast & Characters**

 **English:**

 **Marvel Characters:**

 **Avengers:**

Iron-Man – Robert Downey Jr.

Captain America – Chris Evans

Thor – Chris Hemsworth

Black Widow – Scarlett Johansson

Hulk/Bruce Banner – Mark Ruffalo

Falcon – Anthony Mackie

War Machine – Don Cheadle

Spider-Man – Tom Holland

Scarlet Witch – Elizabeth Olsen

Vision – Paul Bettany

 **Masters of the Mystic Arts:**

Doctor Strange – Benedict Cumberbatch

Wong – Benedict Wong

 **X-Men:**

Wolverine – Hugh Jackman

Professor X – Patrick Stewart

Jean Grey – Sophie Turner

Cyclops - James Marden

Storm – Alexandria Shipp

 **Fantastic Four:**

Mr. Fantastic – Dee Bradley Baker

Invisible Woman – Erin Torpey

Human Torch – David Kaufman

The Thing – Fred Tatasciore

 **Guardians of the Galaxy:**

Star-Lord – Chris Pratt

Gamora – Zoe Saldana

Rocket Racoon – Bradley Cooper

Groot – Vin Diesel

Drax – Dave Bautista

Mantis – Pom Klementieff

Nebula – Karen Gillian

 **Other Marvel Characters:**

Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider – Nicolas Cage

Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider II – Gabriel Luna

Black Panther – Chadwick Boseman

Shuri – Leticia Wright

Okoye – Danai Gurira

Bucky Barnes – Sebastian Stan

M'Baku – Winston Duke

Deadpool – Ryan Reynolds

Silver Surfer – Brent Spiner

Thanos – Josh Brolin

Nick Fury – Samuel Jackson

Nova – Ben Diskin

 **Capcom Characters:**

 **Street Fighter:**

Ryu – Kyle Hebert

Ken – Reuben Langdon

Chun-li – Laura Bailey

Sakura Kasugano – Brittney Lee Harvey

Karin Kanzuki – Lauren Landa

Cammy White – Caitlin Glass

Guile – Travis Willingham

 **Darkstalkers:**

Demitri Maximoff – Richard Epcar

Morrigan Aensland – Siobhan Flynn

Felicia – G. K Bowes

 **Resident Evil:**

Chris Redfield – Roger Craig Smith

Leon Kennedy – Matthew Mercer

Jake Muller – Troy Baker

 **Devil May Cry:**

Dante – Reuben Langdon

Nero – Johnny Yong Bosch

Kyrie – Stephanie Sheh

 **Dead Rising:**

Frank West – Terence J. Rotolo

 **Ghost n' Goblins:**

Arthur – Dan Woren

 **Other Capcom Characters:**

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

Maya Fey – Lindsay Seidel

Strider Hiryu – T.J. Storms

X – Ted Stroka

Zero – Johnny Yong Bosch

 **Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity War**

 ** _Post Credits_**

No sign of Stark?"

"We are watching every satellite on both hemispheres. But there is still no sign of him. "A female voice said as a beeping sound was heard.

"What is it?"

"Multiple bogies, on Valkanda."

"Same energy signature as New York?"

"Ten times bigger."

"Tell the client we're gonna..." The man said when they saw a car about to crash.

" **NICK! NICK!"** They then stop and get out of the Car revealing to be both Nick Fury and Maria Hill. With Maria checking only there was no one inside.

"Are they okay?"

"There's no one here."

Nick then saw a helicopter falling crashing to a building. Causing chaos all around.

"Call control. Code red."

"Nick?"

Hill?"

Maria and Nick said to each other, as she suddenly crumbles to dust. Nick then comes back to the car pushing people out of the way. Pulling out a device. Pushing some buttons only to see he was crumbling.

"Oh... Motherf—" He then crumbles as we saw the device even closer, it then showed the symbols of both Captain Marvel and Adam Warlock.

 **Thanos will return**

 _Author's Notes_

 _And that's the last chapter you may notice that I add Adam Warlock. It's because he has a huge role. In the original Infinity Gauntlet Storyline. So, why not let him be the partner of Carol Danvers. Well then see you on the next Parody. Chao._


End file.
